Are You My Prince?
by Kuromaki101
Summary: Kuroro, siswa dingin yang tergila gila pada gadis seperti Kurapika. namun, dibalik semua itu ada seseorang yang sedang mengintai mereka.. Want to Read? Mind to RnR? Warning : Bad Summary, OOC, OC, OOT, AU, Gaje, Sulit dimengerti, Author Jones.
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Kumi Kuruta  
Genre : Romance  
Chara : [Kurapika K, Kuroro L]  
Disclaimer : Togashi – Sensei  
Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC, OC, AU, Fem!Pika, Typo's (Maybe), Pairing KuroxFemPika.**

**Fanfic Ini hanya Fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan tempat, peristiwa, atau kejadian itu hanya kebetulan semata.**

**Untuk Para Readers Author ucapkan Happy Reading ^_^**

**( Chapter 1 : Hari Pertama )**

**\- Are You My Prince? -**

Pagi itu, Semua sekolah ramai dengan upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Siswa baru berbaris di lapangan dengan seragam baru mereka. Begitupun dengan SMA Hunter International atau bisa disingkat dengan SMA HI. Wajah baru terlihat menghiasi sekolah Favorit sekaligus Elit tersebut. Semua Murid terpilih yang berhasil masuk seleksi berbaris mengikuti upacara dengan tenangnya meskipun ada beberapa yang sibuk untuk membetulkan dasi, topi, dan sebagainya. Sementara didepan mereka berdiri kepala sekolah SMA Hunter International yaitu Pak Netero yang sedang memberikan pidato penerimaan siswa siswi baru di SMA HI. "Bapak bangga kepada kalian semua yang lulus seleski untuk masuk ke SMA Hunter International ini. Karena kalian tahu, betapa sulitnya tahap seleksi itu." Dan beliau kembali melanjutkan Pidatonya hingga selesai. Upacara telah selasai, Bel sekolah pun berbunyi dan semua Siswa Siswi masuk ke kelas mereka masing masing.

Terlihat seorang gadis Cantik berambut Pirang sebahu dengan mata Biru terangnya kebingungan mencari kelasnya. Karena sekolah yang menjadi sekolahnya kali ini sangat besar dan Luas, maka sepertinya akan susah untuk mencari sebuah ruangan penuh kursi dan meja bertuliskan "XD". Gadis itu pun harus berkeliling untuk mencari kelasnya sendiri. Setelah lelah berkeliling selama setengah jam ia belum juga menemukan kelasnya. Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar dan meminum segelas jus jeruk dikantin, setidaknya kantin masih bisa terlihat dari tempatnya saat ini. Gadis tersebut menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya sambil memandang sekolah dan sesekali menyedot jus nya dari kursinya dikantin, ia berharap bertemu teman saat ia SMP atau ada orang yang berbaik hati yang mau menolongnya. Namun, sepertinya mengharapkan teman SMP akan lebih tidak mungkin dibanding mengharapkan orang yang baru dikenalnya untuk menolongnya. Hanya dua orang siswa dari SMP nya yang lulus seleksi yaitu dirinya dan ketua osis di sekolah nya terdahulu, lalu kenapa tidak mungkin orang tersebut mau menolongnya? Nanti juga kalian akan tahu. Kini pandangannya sudah masuk dalam kategori melamun sampai gadis terebut tidak sadar ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Hei!" seseorang menepuk kedua pundak gadis bersurai Pirang tersebut hingga ia tersedak. "Uhuk..! Uhuk..!" si gadis memegang dadanya dan berusaha mengambil jusnya untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa tersedaknya. "Eh! Kau tersedak ya. Maaf, ini minumlah" ucap gadis yang tadi mengagetkannya sambil memberikan jus milik si Pirang. "Huuh.. untung aku masih hidup." Ucap si Pirang Asal. "Maafkan aku ya, aku tidak bermaksud..". pinta si gadis bersurai Biru Muda sepinggang dengan mata Biru yang sedikit lebih gelap dari si Pirang "Tidak apa apa, kamu kan tidak sengaja" jawab si Pirang sambil tersenyum.

Kedua gadis itu berbincang bincang di kantin hingga si gadis Pirang menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, Neon, kira kira kapan pelajaran pertama kita akan dimulai?" tanya si gadis pirang kepada gadis berambut Biru Muda bernama Neon. "Sekitar sepuluh Menit lagi. Sebaiknya kita ke kelas, aku takut kita terlambat di pelajaran pertama kita." Jawab Neon sambil menarik tangan teman barunya tersebut.

"Tu-Tunggu.."

"Ada apa?" Neon menatap si Pirang.

"Aku belum tahu dimana kelasku" jawab si Pirang.

"Hm, kelas apa yang kamu dapatkan?"

"Kelas XD"

"Bernarkah? Kamu sekelas denganku Kurapika!" Neon berkata dengan Riang.

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah mengetahui letak kelas kita kan?"

"Ya."

"Ayo cepat! Sebelum terlambat!" ucap gadis Pirang bernama Kurapika bersemangat sambil berbalik menarik tangan Neon.

Sesampainya didepan kelas, bel sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaring menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai. "Tepat sekali!" Gumam Kurapika. "Ya, untunglah, ayo masuk" Ajak Neon. "Hei, Apa kau sudah punya teman sebangku? Mau tidak duduk disebelahku?". Tanya Kurapika. "Hm, Aku sudah bersama Shizuku, Mungkin kamu bisa menemukan teman lain. Maaf ya" lalu Neon pun berjalan masuk ke kelasnya dengan Kurapika dibelakangnya. "Kurapika, Ada satu kursi tersisa di sana!" Neon berteriak kearah kurapika yang sedang bingung mencari Kursi. "Ah, Iya aku akan Duduk disana. Terimakasih Neon" Lalu Kurapika menghampiri kursi tersebut dan menempatinya. Kurapika melihat kesebelah kursinya _'Sudah ada orang yang menempati kursi disebelahku'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Kurapika menunggu orang itu duduk disampingnya dan menunggu gurunya tiba dikelas. Rasa penasaran terus mengalir di darahnya, Ia bertanya tanya pada dirinya sendiri. _'kira kira siapa yang menempati kursi disebelahku?'_ bukan karena apa apa Kurapika bertanya tanya seperti itu. Tapi karena ia sedikit takut kalau itu adalah ketua osis angkatannya di sekolahnya yang dulu. Walaupun saat pembagian kelas ia tidak melihat sosok si ketua osis, tetap saja ia merasa ngeri. Bisa saja wali kelas menukar siswa dari kelas lain ke kelas ini dan siswa itu adalah ketua Osis di Sekolah Kurapika yang dulu.

Saat ia sedang memikirkan hal tersebut datanglah dua orang masuk kedalam kelasnya, yang satu wanita dengan pakaian guru dan _High heels _menempel dikakinya . dan seorang lagi laki laki memakai baju seragam sekolah mirip dengannya yang untuk laki laki tentunya. Kurapika melemparkan pandangan kesekitarnya _'Tidak ada kursi kosong lagi' _dengan begitu Ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Orang itulah yang akan duduk disampingnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Guru barunya memperkenalkan diri "_Ohayou Semuanya!_ Saya Menchi wali kelas kalian. _Yoroshiku!_ Maafkan Ibu karena agak terlambat di pelajaran pertama kalian, Ibu ada sedikit urusan dengan salah satu teman kalian ini. Nah, Kuroro silahkan kembali ke Kursimu" Perintah Bu Menchi kepada Kuroro, Kuroro pun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju Kursinya. Terlihat beberapa siswi berkata.

"KYAA! Kuroro Lucifer! Tampan sekali!"

"Waah.. beruntung sekali yang menjadi pacarnya!"

"Aku berharap dia suka padaku!"

"Kuroro! Lihatlah aku!" (Dan teriakan lainnya)

Kuroro duduk dikursinya. Ya, Kursi disebelah Kurapika. Sedangkan Kurapika sedang bersyukur karena yang duduk disebelahnya bukanlah ketua Osis disekolahnya dulu.

"Baiklah anak anak, kita mulai pelajaran pertama kita.." Ucap Bu Menchi Bersemangat.

.

.

.

**\- Are You My Prince? –**

Jam pelajaran sudah selesai berganti dengan jam istirahat. "Huuh.. akhirnya!" desah Kurapika. "Dasar gadis aneh" Kuroro menatapnya dingin kemudian pergi. "Bukan Urusanmu" jawab Kurapika tak kalah dingin. Kemudian menatap kepergian Kuroro. "Hu-uh! Belum satu hari duduk disebelahnya, sudah menyebalkan seperti itu!" gerutu Kurapika. Saat Kurapika tengah menikmati masa masa tenangnya, seseorang menyenggol lengannya "KURAPIKA! Kamu lihat tadi yang duduk disebelahmu? Kuroro Lucifer, Siswa Cowok yang paling nge-Hitz dari Hari pertama kali Seleksi loh.." teriak Neon. "Kuroro, Siswa Cowok Nge-Hitz, Huh?" Kurapika Kesal dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Hei, Hei, ada apa? Kamu terlihat tidak senang." Tanya Neon Khawatir. "Uh, Tidak, aku hanya sedikit lelah" Kurapika Menjawab dan tersenyum tipis. "Hmm.. bagaimana kalau kita kekantin saja?" ajak Neon bersemangat, sedangkan Kurapika hanya mengangguk setuju.

Sesampainya Dikantin mereka berdua memesan makanan kemudian duduk di kursi yang masih kosong. Setelah makanan datang, mereka mulai menyantap makanan yang mereka pesan, sampai Neon bertanya suatu hal "Hei, Kurapika bagaimana rasanya duduk disebelah Kuroro Lucifer?" Tanya Neon sambil menyantap makanannya. "Um.. Bagaimana ya?" Kurapika berhenti memakan makanannya dan memasang Pose berpikir versi dirinya. "Bagaimana?" Neon Berbinar binar. "Rasanya seperti.." Kurapika sengaja membuat Neon menunggu. "Seperti apa Kurapika? Cepat katakan!" Ucap Neon sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Kurapika. "Sepertinya Biasa saja" Jawab Kurapika Singkat. "Benarkah? Aku ragu dengan jawabanmu" Neon kembali menyantap makanannya. "Terserah" Kurapika mengibaskan tangannya.

"_Kriiing.. Kriiing.._" Bel Masuk berberdering. Kurapika, Neon, dan Murid murid lainnya pun masuk ke kelas masing masing. Dilihat dari wajah Kurapika sepertinya ia sedang malas masuk kelas dengan alasan bertemu dengan Kuroro Teman sekelas yang duduk disebelahnya. Kalau menurut gadis lain Kuroro adalah Cowok keren, _cool, _dan kaya raya. Bagi Kurapika, Kuroro hanya satu Kata yaitu 'Menyebalkan'. Sesampainya dikelas Kurapika segera duduk dikursinya dan Menghela Nafas. "Kamu benar benar gadis yang aneh" Ucap Kuroro datar tanpa menatap Kurapika. "Lalu? Apa pedulimu?" Jawab Kurapika Dingin. '_Sabar Kurapika, Sabar'_ batin Kurapika.

.

(&amp; Skip Time &amp;)

.

"Baik semuanya, pelajaran berakhir disini, _Sayonara"_ ucap Bu Menchi lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang Kelas. Semua siswa pun membereskan mejanya dan mengikuti Bu Menchi keluar kelas. Saat Kurapika baru saja menuruni tangga terakhir untuk sampai ke lantai dasar seseorang menahan pergelangan Tangan Kirinya "Tunggu, Gadis Aneh!" Sontak Kurapika dan semua Siswa yang ada disekitarnya menoleh kearahnya dan mendapati Kuroro lah yang menahan dan Meneriaki namanya. Seketika muka Kurapika memerah, bukan karena ia di tahan dan dipanggil oleh seorang Kuroro, Tapi karena sekarang dia dan Kuroro telah menjadi Pusat perhatian. '_Cukup memanggilku gadis aneh, jangan permalukan aku!'_ Kurapika menatap Tajam Kuroro. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menjawab tatapan itu tanpa dosa "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan Penggarismu yang tertinggal dikelas, Apa aku salah?" Jelas Kuroro dengan nada datar. "Tidak ada yang salah, sekarang lepaskan tanganku" Ucap Kurapika setelah mengambil penggarisnya. Dan ia cepat cepat melepaskan tangannya dari Kuroro.

Di perjalanan pulang Kurapika harus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Karena kejadian tadi, orang orang terus melihatnya. '_Kuroro sial, Seandainya aku tidak mengenalnya!'_ dijalan menuju gerbang sekolah, ia terus mengutuk Kuroro atas tindakannya tadi. '_enak saja memegang tanganku tanpa izin! memangnya aku gadis lain yang tergila gila denganmu? Huh, Maaf saja'_ sepertinya Kurapika benar benar kesal hari ini.

"Kurapika!" Terdengar sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang. Saat dia menoleh ia mendapati seseorang yang dikenalnya. "Ya, ada apa Neon" Jawab Kurapika. "Kau pulang kearah mana?"

"Ke Kanan, kenapa?"

"Kita searah" ucap Neon.

"Ya" Jawab Kurapika Singkat

"Kenapa murung seperti itu? Harusnya kau senang, karena Kuroro tadi menggenggam tanganmu"

"Dia hanya menahan tidak menggenggam"

"Terserah, Lalu kenapa kau murung seperti ini?" Tanya Neon.

"..." Kurapika hanya terdiam.

"Baiklah aku tidak memaksa, Eh! Aku sudah sampai. Aku duluan ya." Ucap Neon lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya.." balas Melambaikan Tangan.

.

.

.

Kurapika Telah sampai dirumahnya bahkan dikamarnya. Ia masih mengingat ingat kejadian tadi disekolah "Memalukan!" Teriaknya. Andai saja ada orang dirumahnya yang sedang tertidur, pasti langsung terbangun karena teriakan Kurapika. Namun, untunglah dirumah Kurapika tidak ada orang, karena Kurapika adalah seorang Yatim Piatu yang menghidupi dirinya dengan bekerja di sebuah toko Kue kecil diujung kota Yorknew. Sedangkan bisa bersekolah di SMA Hunter International adalah keajaiban baginya, karena mendapat Beasiswa dari sekolahnya yang dulu. Kurapika akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan dan lupa akan jam kerjanya pukul 2 siang nanti.

(Beralih ke Kuroro)

Sementara Kurapika tertidur, Kuroro tengah bersiap siap untuk pergi kesebuah tempat. "Ibu, aku akan keluar, Mungkin aku pulang agak sore" Kuroro menghampiri ibuya. "Hati hati, jangan terlalu mengebut dijalan raya" Ucap ibunya. "Iya bu" Kuroro pun pergi meninggalkan Ibunya. Kuroro mengendarai Motornya menuju tempat yang hendak dia tuju. Dia menuju Ke sebuah Toko Kue kecil milik Senritsu. Setelah tiba disana ia memesan Kue Keju dan coklat panas. "Tunggu sebentar Ya Kuroro, Pegawaiku belum datang, sepertinya dia agak terlambat, Maaf membuat mu menunggu" Jelas Senritsu kepada Kuroro yang telah menjadi pelanggan setianya dua minggu terakhir. "Tidak apa apa bi, apa ada pegawai baru lagi?" tanya Kuroro. Senritsu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Bukan, hanya pergantian jam kerja" Jawab Senritsu.

(Kembali ke Kurapika)

"Hoamm.." Kurapika baru saja membuka matanya dan melihat jam dindingnya, Sudah jam 02.10 "Whoa! Aku terlambat!" Kurapika bergegas mandi dan memakai seragam kerjanya. Karena rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh ia memilih untuk berlari daripada menaiki Bis. Selain menghemat biaya, juga membuat sehat kan'? Namun, berlari dengan jarak yang ditempuhnya ternyata membuatnya kelelahan juga. Akhirnya Ia sampai di Toko Kue Senritsu. Ia mendorong pintu masuk tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia terburu buru masuk kedalam toko tersebut dan hanya mengucapkan selamat siang kepada senritsu. Sedangkan kehadiran Kuroro tidak ia sadari. Dan sepertinya dengan penampilan Kurapika yang berbeda dan sedikit kacau, Kuroro tidak mengenalinya, belum. "Maaf Kuroro, Aku harus mengurusnya" Ucap senritsu kepada Kuroro. "Ya, Bi." Lalu senritsu pun meninggalkan Kuroro dan pergi ke ruangan pegawainya.

"Kura-Chan.." panggil Senritsu. "Maaf, Maafkan aku Bibi.. aku tertidur saat pulang sekolah. Kumohon jangan pecat aku.." kata Kurapika menundukan kepalanya. Senritsu menghampiri Kurapika sambil Tersenyum "Tidak apa apa, aku tau kau pasti lelah dengan hari pertama sekolahmu kan'? atau kau ingin libur dulu hari ini?" Tawar Senritsu. "Tidak, Aku akan bekerja" Kurapika tersenyum dan merapikan penampilannya dan memakai Topi kerjanya, lalu ia buru buru pergi kemeja pelanggan dan mengucapkan ucapan khas pelayan dengan keras tanpa menyadari siapa pelanggannya "Selamat Datang, Mau pesan apa?" tanya Kurapika ramah. Si pelanggan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menjawab si pelayan "Aku Pesan.. Eh, Kau kan?" Kuroro terhenyak melihat teman sekelasnya bekerja di Toko Kue Favorit nya. "Gadis Aneh?!" Kuroro terlihat tidak percaya. "Cowok Menyebalkan?!" Ucap Kurapika lebih tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kuroro. "Tidak, Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kurapika balik bertanya pada Kuroro. "Aku ingin membeli kue, kau?" tanya Kuroro dengan nada datar. "Aku bekerja disini"

"Sejak Kapan?"

"Sejak toko ini dibuka, satu bulan yang lalu"

"kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu" Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Tidak tahu"

"Yasudah aku ingin memesan Kue Coklat dan _Cappucino_"

"Hn, Tunggu sebentar"

Kurapika undur diri dari Kuroro dan Kuroro hanya menatap kepergiannya. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya pesanan Kuroro telah siap. "Ini pesananmu" Kurapika meletakan pesanan Kuroro dimejanya dengan kasar karena Kurapika masih kesal kelakuan Kuroro disekolah tadi siang. Setelah makanan diletakan Kurapika undur diri. "Hei, Bi, Kenapa pegawaimu ini begitu dingin dan kasar terhadap pelanggan? Apa kau tidak mau menggantinya?" Ketus Kuroro dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi kepada Senritsu yang sedang menata Pot Bunga. "Sial, apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau sadar dengan kata katamu itu?!" Bentak Kurapika panik. "Biarkan saja dia Kuroro, dia mungkin sedang kelelahan. Ini hari pertamanya bersekolah" Jawab Senritsu dari tempatnya. Sedangkan Kurapika hanya menghela nafas lega dan segera pergi dari hadapan Kuroro.

Hari sudah semakin larut, Namun Kuroro belum juga pulang dari Toko Kue tempat Kurapika bekerja. Kurapika heran apa yang Kuroro lakukan sehingga betah berlama lama di Toko Kue ini. Namun, Kurapika membuang jauh rasa penasarannya. Untuk apa ingin tahu tentangnya, tidak penting kan'? Kurapika terus menunggu Kuroro untuk pulang, karena ia ingin menanyakan kepada Senritsu alasan Kuroro berlama lama di tempat ini. Ternyata rasa penasarannya lebih kuat dari keegoisannya. Satu jam sebelum Toko Tutup, Kuroro akhirnya pulang "Bi, Aku pulang dulu, hari sudah Sore" Kuroro berpamitan pada Senritsu. Kurapika beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Senritsu. "Bi, apa bibi tau kenapa Kuroro berlama lama disini?" tanya Kurapika kepada Senritsu. "Ya, katanya suasana di Toko ini membuatnya nyaman, ditambah dengan aroma Roti, Coklat dan Kopi yang membuatnya Tenang, ia bilang merasa Stress nya hilang jika berkunjung dan memakan Kue disini." Jawab Senritsu sambil tersenyum. "Oh, Begitu." Respon Kurapika. "Sebaiknya Kau bersiap untuk pulang, lima belas menit lagi toko ditutup" Lanjut Senritsu sambil menutup sebagian jendela di toko miliknya. "Ah, Iya" Kurapika merapikan Meja meja dan Menggantung Topi kerjanya, Ia juga memasukan _Handphone _Nya ke tas nya dan membantu Senritsu menutup tokonya lalu berpamitan dengan Senritsu "Hati hati dijalan" Ucap Senritsu. "Iya Bi, Bibi juga" lalu Kurapika pun pulang kerumahnya.

**To Be Continued**

Wahh! Akhirnya selesai Juga Chap 1! Sebenernya fic ini mungkin bergenre lebih dari satu, tapi sisanya dicari sendiri aja ya. haha.. _Gomen, Gomen_ soalnya Author juga gak terlalu ngerti bergenre apa fic ini *Diamuk Masa* Tapi yang Menurut Author paling keliatan Genre nya Romance, jadinya Author Cantuminnya Romance dehh.. hehe. Yaudah deh, Author Cuma mau bilang..

**Review Please! ^_^**'


	2. Chapter 2 : kejadian apa ini?

**Author : Kumi Kuruta  
Genre : Romance  
Chara : [Kurapika K, Kuroro L]  
Disclaimer : Togashi – Sensei**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC, OC, AU, Fem!Pika, Typo's (Maybe), Pairing KuroxFemPika.**

**Fanfic Ini hanya Fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan tempat, peristiwa, atau kejadian itu hanya kebetulan semata.**

**Untuk Para Readers Author ucapkan Happy Reading ^_^**

* * *

**( Chapter 2 : Kejadian Apa Ini? )**

**\- Are You My Prince? –**

Hari itu pagi diawali dengan Matahari yang bersinar Cerah, Sinarnya menyelinap masuk melalui ventilasi jendela kamar seseorang. Sinarnya yang terang menerpa wajah si pemilik kamar, membuat si pemilik membuka matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya. "Hoam.." Terdengar suara Menguap dari Kamar tersebut, menandakan si Pemilik masih baru bangun dari tidurnya.

**~ Kuroro POV ~**

"Hoam.." Aku bangun dari tidurku dan melirik kearah jam dinding dikamarku yang menunjukan pukul 6.40. Sekolah akan dimulai 1 jam 20 menit lagi, dan aku bergegas mandi untuk bersiap sekolah.

Setelah mandi aku memakai seragam sekolah dengan sedikit tambahan Jaket warna Hitam yang menutupi Blazer ku dan Earphone putih melekat ditelingaku. Bagaimana dengan rambutku? Mungkin bisa aku buat sedikit berantakan, dan kubiarkan sisanya turun ke dahiku. Yah, sekarang baru Pukul 6.47 Kemajuan waktu dalam bersiap siap sekolah dalam satu minggu ini.

"_Ohayou, _Ibu. Aku berangkat sekolah!" aku berteriak sambil meluncur menuruni tangga.

"Kuroro, jangan begitu, gunakan tangga dengan benar" Tegur Ibuku.

"Maaf Ibu, aku berangkat" Kataku dan berlari keluar ruang tengah.

"Tidak ingin sarapan dulu?" Tanya ibuku dari jauh.

"Tidak, disekolah saja" Jawabku.

Sesampainya disekolah aku melirik jam tanganku yang menunjukan pukul 7 tepat. Yap! Kemajuan juga untuk waktu berangkat sekolah. Aku menuju kelasku dengan langkah yang santai. Karena masih pagi, untuk apa terburu buru? Satu persatu anak Tangga aku lalui dengan tenang. Mungkin baru aku yang datang kesekolah. Aku begitu menikmati langkah demi langkah menuju kelas, dengan sinar mentari pagi dan angin sejuk yang menerpaku diiringi musik yang berputar di Earphone ku, ditambah suasana tenang tanpa teriakan Gadis gadis yang terobsesi pada diriku. Tanpa sadar aku berjalan sambil memejamkan mata hingga aku mendengar suara nyaring dan teriakan seorang gadis yang berasal dari kelasku, Suara itu terdengar seperti suara beberapa benda jatuh.

Saat aku menghampiri asal suara tersebut, yaitu kelasku sendiri. Aku melihat seseorang Jatuh dari Kursi dengan beberapa Buku menghiasi tempat dimana ia terjatuh. Tapi.. Tunggu, Itu kan si Gadis Aneh berambut pirang!

**~ Kurapika POV ~**

Sepertinya pagi yang damai dan indah dengan Matahari yang bersinar cerah dan suara merdu Kicauan Burung tidak akan terwujud hari ini. Saat aku memasuki kelasku, aku melihat kelasku yang kacau. Susunan bangku dan meja sudah tidak terlihat lagi bentuknya, ditambah dengan Buku buku di rak bacaan yang tidak teratur.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk merapikan kelasku. Mulai dari menggeser kembali meja dan kursi yang tidak beraturan lagi kembali ke letaknya semula, kemudian menyusun kembali buku buku bacaan di rak bacaan didepan kelas. Namun, saat aku hendak melangkah, aku baru menyadari satu hal 'Proyektor dikelasku Masih Menyala'.

Aku menggeser salah satu kursi terdekat tepat ke bawah Proyektor tersebut bertengger dengan maksud mematikan Proyektor itu. Aku mulai menaiki kursi tersebut tanpa menaruh buku buku yang ku pegang terlebih dahulu. Kursi yang Kunaiki menjadi tidak seimbang karena aku berjinjit dan melompat lompat kecil diatasnya saat aku mulai berusaha menggapai tombol Power di Proyektor, dan kakiku sedikit terkilir. Alhasil karena tidak dapat menyeimbangi Kursi lagi aku pun jatuh dengan keadaan duduk dilantai dan mendapat tambahan beberapa Buku tebal yang jatuh tepat di kepalaku 'Ini sih Namanya Sudah Jatuh, Tertimpa Buku Pula' tanpa sadar aku berteriak "Akh, Sakit.." dan Kurasa berteriak bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Bagaimana tidak, berteriak memang bukanlah ide yang bagus, menurutku. Beberapa detik setelah aku berteriak, seseorang memakai seragam senada dengan ku versi laki lakinya dengan paduan jaket dan satu Earphone yang menempel ditelinganya dan Sepatu Kets berwarna Merah Hitam yang dipakainya datang Menghampiriku. Setelah kulihat wajahnya dia adalah.. Si Cowok menyebalkan a.k.a Kuroro Lucifer.

**~ Normal POV ~**

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Suasana menjadi hening. hingga salah satu dari mereka bertanya. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini disini, Cowok Menyebalkan?" tanya si Perempuan yang sedang duduk lesehan di lantai kelasnya. "Hei, Gadis Aneh. Bukankah Harusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan pagi pagi seperti ini dengan setumpuk buku, Kursi, dan.. *Kuroro memalingkan wajahnya dari Kurapika* Rok yang terbuka" Kuroro berkata dengan nada datar. Sedang kan Kurapika melirik Roknya dan wajahnya memerah dalam beberapa detik saja. "Ha.. Ma- Maaf, Aku tidak sadar" lalu membetulkan Roknya.

Suasana kembali hening untuk sesaat. Hingga Kuroro kembali menatap Kurapika dan kembali bertanya "Jadi, bisakah kau jelaskan semua ini?" tanya Kuroro kepada Kurapika tetap pada nada datarnya. "Aku, sedang membersihkan Kelas. Lalu aku melihat Proyektor masih menyala. Saat aku hendak menekan tombol Powernya, aku terjatuh dari Kursi dan Kakiku.. sedikit terkilir" Jawab Kurapika sambil memegangi kakinya yang terkilir. "Lalu Kenapa tidak menggunakan ini, huh?" Kuroro menggerak gerakkan Remote Proyektor didepan wajah Kurapika. Kurapika terhenyak "Ah, Aku lupa, haha.." Jawab Kurapika menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Ayo.." Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kurapika.

Untuk ketiga kalinya suasana kembali hening. Si gadis menatap laki laki didepannya dengan tatapan bingung dan lelaki itu mengulangi kata katanya "Ayo.." jelasnya dengan dengan sedikit menggerakan uluran tangannya. "Untuk apa?" Tanya si gadis heran. "Membantumu Berdiri, lalu Mengantarmu ke UKS" Ucap Kuroro datar. "Oh." Kurapika pun menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan ragu dan Kuroro menariknya perlahan. "Akh, Sakit.." desah Kurapika. Mendengar itu Kuroro pun meletakan satu tangan Kurapika di Pundaknya dan satu tangannya di Pinggang Kurapika. "Eh!" Kurapika sedikit Terkejut dengan tindakan Kuroro.

"Beristirahatlah disini" Kuroro meninggalkan Kurapika di UKS. "Tunggu-" Tanpa sadar Kurapika menghalangi Kuroro untuk meninggalkannya _'Kurapika Bodoh! Kenapa kau menahannya'_. "Kenapa?" sahut Kuroro. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kurapika _'OK! Aku sudah bertingkah Bodoh didepan cowok menyebalkan ini' _Kurapika bergumam dalam Hatinya.

"Memesankan Teh hangat dan Roti untukmu, Gadis Aneh" Jawab Kuroro datar.

"Ti-Tidak usah, aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk makan siang jika kau memesan..-"

"Pakai uangku kok" Potong Kuroro tetap Datar.

"Eh! Nanti merepotkan"

"Tidak"

"Apa tidak apa apa?"

"Iya." Lalu Kuroro pergi meninggalkan Kurapika di UKS.

"Kuroro, ternyata kau baik juga ya.." Kurapika berkata pada dirinya sendiri "Eh, apa yang Kupikirkan.. Aku baru seminggu mengenalnya. Ah, Sudahlah" Kurapika menatap keluar jendela UKS. "Apa datang terlalu pagi adalah ide buruk, Huh?"

Sedangkan Kurapika sedang terbaring di UKS. Kuroro mencarikannya makanan yang ia janjikan. Sesampainya ia dikantin, Kuroro memesan satu teh Hangat dan dua Roti coklat. Setelah mendapatkannya ia buru buru kembali ke UKS.

Kurapika yang sedari tadi melihat keluar jendela tidak menyadari Kuroro sudah datang. Kuroro menyadarkannya dengan meletakan roti coklat dan teh hangat yang tadi dibelinya didepan mejanya dengan sedikit Kasar. "Hei, tidak bisakah kau lebih pelan?" tegur Kurapika. "Masih bagus aku membelikannya" Kuroro berkata dingin. "Menyebalkan" Bentak Kurapika. "Menyebalkan? Apa kau tidak ingat perlakuanmu padaku kemarin bahkan lebih kasar?" Kuroro Meyembunyikan Seringai tipisnya setelah mengatakan kalimat tadi, rasanya ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi teman sekelasnya yang kini ia kenal dengan sebutan si Gadis aneh (Note : Kurapika pernah meletakan Pesanan Kuroro dengan kasar dimejanya saat mereka ada di Toko Kue Senritsu). "Huh, Yasudah, aku minta maaf" Kurapika mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kuroro.

"Aku maafkan dengan satu Syarat"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Namaku 'Kuroro Lucifer', bukan 'Cowok Menyebalkan'. Jadi mulai sekarang panggilah aku Kuroro" Ucapnya Datar.

"Baik. Tapi kau juga harus memanggilku dengan namaku 'Kurapika', bukan dengan sebutan 'Gadis Aneh' Mengerti?"

"Dimengerti." Jawab Kuroro Singkat, lalu menjabat tangan Kurapika.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakan roti ini" Kurapika mengambil Box berisi Roti yang diberikan Kuroro. Ia melihat ada dua roti didalamnya "Kau mau satu?" tawar Kurapika.

"Tidak, Kau saja. Aku tidak lapar" jawab Kuroro berbohong, padahal dari tadi pagi ia belum sarapan.

"Benarkah? Aku tau kau lapar. Makanlah" Kurapika menyodorkan sepotong rotinya pada Kuroro.

"Hm, Baiklah, aku akan memakannya." Kuroro pun memakan rotinya bersama Kurapika.

Kuroro dan Kurapika memakan roti mereka. Setelah rotinya habis Kuroro bertanya pada Kurapika "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Kuroro datar. "Hm, 7.44 eh tidak, 7.45" jawab Kurapika. Tiga detik kemudian Kuroro beranjak dari tempatnya. "Eh! Mau kemana?" tanya Kurapika yang lagi lagi mengutuki dirinya dalam hati setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. "Ke kelas, 15 menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai" jawab Kuroro Datar. "Oh, aku juga akan kekelas" Kurapika Berusaha berdiri dari tempat tidur UKS. Namun, kakinya masih sakit sehingga ia terjatuh dihadapan Kuroro untuk kedua kalinya. "Hh, kalau kakimu masih sakit tidak usah belajar dulu" ucap Kuroro tenang. "Tidak! aku mau kekelas. Kakiku Sudah tidak apa apa" Tegas Kurapika. "Kau ini gadis yang keras kepala" Kuroro kemudian membantu Kurapika berdiri lalu menggendongnya _Bridal Style_ dan berjalan menuju kelas.

.

.

.

**\- Are You My Prince? -**

Diperjalanan Kurapika terus memberontak. "Lepaskan aku!" Kurapika memukuli lengan Kuroro. "Diamlah! Jika kau terus berisik Semua Orang akan memperhatikan Kita" Jawab Kuroro. "Percuma saja aku diam, semua orang akan tetap memperhatikan kita. Turunkan aku!" Kurapika terus memberontak hingga lengan Kuroro hampir terlepas. "Kalau begitu, Percuma juga kau memberontak seperti itu, hanya membuang buang tenaga. Bahkan aku hampir menjatuhkanmu tadi. Sudah diam saja, jangan bodoh" Kuroro berbicara sedikit membentak namun tetap dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya. Sedangkan Kurapika seketika terdiam mendengar perkataan Kuroro tadi.

Ssesampainya dikelas semua mata memperhatikan Mereka. Kuroro menurunkan Kurapika dibangkunya dan Kurapika hanya menundukan kepalanya dan membiarkan poninya menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah karena kejadian tadi. _'Kejadian Apa Tadi itu? Kuroro Idiot! Berani beraninya menggendongku tanpa bilang terlebih dahulu!? Oh Tuhan.. dosa apa yang aku lakukan?'_ Kurapika terus Mengumpat dalam hatinya. Kini perasaan sudah tak karuan antara Malu, Marah, dan Kesal, rasanya ingin sekali memukul kepala Kuroro keras keras hingga ia lupa ingatan, lalu Kurapika memberinya ingatan palsu agar Kuroro menghilang dari hadapannya. Tanpa sadar Kurapika mengepalkan Tangannya. Ia begitu serius dengan Kutukan kutukan yang ia Lontarkan kepada Kuroro sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Neon disampingnya. "Kurapika.. apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya neon khawatir. Kurapika mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Neon "Tidak ada Neon, aku tidak apa apa". "Tapi kenapa..-" Bunyi nyaring bel sekolah memutus percakapan mereka. "Kita lanjutkan nanti" Ucap Neon lalu pergi ke bangkunya.

"_Ohayou Minna!_" Ucap Bu Menchi yang sedang mendapat jadwal menngajar di kelas XD. "Ibu akan memanggil salah satu dari kalian, yang namanya dipanggil silahkan maju kedepan dan coba selesaikan soal di papan tulis". Semua siswa dikelas XD langsung mematung. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan 'Takut Dipanggil Namanya'. Tak terkecuali Kuroro. Ya, walaupun dia pintar, Rumus Kimia adalah kelemahannya Huhu.. dasar Kuroro.

"Kuroro.. Maju kedepan" Ucap Bu Menchi. '_Sial' _Gerutu Kuroro dalam hati. Hm, Kuroro adalah orang yang cerdik. Dia punya 1001 cara untuk mendapat apa yang ia inginkan dan menghindari apa yang ia benci. Kuroro Mendorong perlahan Kurapika yang ada disampingnya. "Kurapika, gantikan aku maju kedepan" Ucap Kuroro pelan dengan nada datar. "Eh! Apa apaan ini?" Gertak Kurapika pelan agar tidak didengar oleh yang lain. "Aku sudah menolongmu tadi pagi dan membelikanmu sarapan dan inikah balasanmu?" Kuroro menyeringai tipis. "Sial" Gumam Kurapika Pelan.

Kurapika berjalan perlahan ke depan kelas. Sebenarnya Rumus Kimia adalah hal yang mudah baginya karena sering membaca Buku. Namun, mengerjakan tugas orang lain, itu berbeda konsekuensinya. Saat Kurapika mengambil _Spidol _Bu Menchi menghentikannya. "Sebentar" Cegah Bu Menchi. "Siapa namamu?" Lanjut Bu Menchi. "Aku, Ehm.. kurapika" jawab Kurapika ragu. "Bukankah tadi ibu memanggil Kuroro Lucifer?" Tanya Bu Menchi Heran. Ya, siswa lainnya dikelas XB pun Bingung akan hal ini. "Maaf Bu, tapi tadi Ibu memanggil Kurapika" teriak Kuroro dari belakang. "Benarkah?" Tanya Bu Menchi (Lagi). "Benar Bu, Iya kan'?" Kuroro melayangkan tatapannya ke sekitar dan melemparkan senyum andalannya yang dapat membuat para gadis yang melihatnya menjadi tergila gila padanya.

"Iya Bu, tadi Ibu memanggil Kurapika" kata salah seorang gadis.

"Benar, Tadi Kurapika lah yang ibu panggil" sahut gadis disebelahnya.

"iya Bu, Kami semua mendengarnya dengan jelas" Sahut gadis lain. Dan diteruskan beberapa sorak gadis lainnya. "Sial, kalian semua.." Kurapika menggerutu pelan ditempatnya.

**To Be Continued**

Yeaay! Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai! *Sorak sorai dikamar* Author bikin fanfic ini pake perasaan lohh.. :'s Makanya di Review yaa.. Huhuhu, Author akan sangat sangat ber-Arigatou kalau ada yang me-Review Fic ini! Yaudah Author hanya ingin Berteriak **REVIEW PLEASE! OH IYA! KALAU HARI INI ADA REVIEW, HARI INI JUGA AUTHOR AKAN lANJUTKAN UPDATENYA :3!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sang Ketua Osis

**Author : Kumi Kuruta  
Genre : Romance  
Chara : [Kurapika K, Kuroro L]  
Disclaimer : Togashi – Sensei**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC, OC, AU, Fem!Pika, Typo's (Maybe), Pairing KuroxFemPika.**

**Fanfic Ini hanya Fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan tempat, peristiwa, atau kejadian itu hanya kebetulan semata.**

**Untuk Para Readers Author ucapkan Happy Reading ^_^**

* * *

**( Chapter 3 : Sang Ketua Osis )**

**\- Are You My Prince? –**

"Tidak terasa ya.." desah gadis berambut Biru muda. "Eh, apa?" tanya Gadis pirang yang sedang melamun disebelahnya. "Hh, Tidak terasa Sudah Setengah tahun kita masuk ke sekolah ini, padahal sepertinya kemarin baru saja diterima. Apa kau masih tidak mendengarku Kurapika? Kau terus melamun sejak keluar dari perpustakan itu!?" Neon menaikkan nada suaranya. "Aku dengar kok! Maksudku tadi, apa yang tidak terasa?" Kurapika tersenyum Jahil. "Oh, Maaf" Ucap Neon dengan sedikit garis merah dipipinya. '_Kau terlalu mudah ditipu Neon' _Pikir Kurapika.

Kedua gadis itu sekarang sedang duduk ditaman sekolah sambil memakan makanan mereka, Ya.. Mereka sedang menikmati jam Istirahat. "Ehm.. Neon?" Kurapika berdehem. "Ada apa?" Neon berhenti mengunyah makanannya. "Hm, Apa Kau kenal Syeraen Rideric?" tanya Kurapika ragu. "Ya, dia anak kelas XA yang sangat pintar. Ia sangat dibangga banggakan oleh hampir semua guru" Jelas Neon. "Hampir semua guru?" tanya Kurapika. "Ya, Hampir. Kecuali Bu Menchi wali kelas kita. Hm, Dia juga diangkat menjadi Ketua Osis saat baru Tiga Bulan bersekolah disini. Benar benar hebat" Lanjut Neon. "Ketua Osis!?" Kurapika menelan Ludahnya dan bergidik Ngeri. "K-Kurapika? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Neon khawatir sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kurapika. "Ah, aku tidak apa apa" Jawab Kurapika lalu melanjutkan memakan makanannya.

Bel kembali berdering. Menandakan kalau jam istirahat sudah usai Kurapika dan Neon berjalan menuju kelasnya. Diperjalanan Kurapika sempat bertanya sesuatu. "Hm, Neon. Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Shizuku saja?" Kurapika menaikan satu alisnya. "Haa, kalau aku bersama dia. Dia akan bersama Shalnark. Dan kalau mereka berdua sudah bertemu.. aku akan diacuhkan. Ya, kau taulah. Mendengarkan mereka mengobrol, melihat mereka bercanda, sedangkan aku? Berdiri sendiri dibelakang dua orang yang sedang pacaran. Huh," Neon mengembungkan pipinya setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sesampainya dikelas mereka berjalan menuju kursi masing masing. Neon disebelah Shizuku dan Kurapika disebelah Kuroro. Sebenarnya, Kurapika sangat kesal duduk disebelah Kuroro. Kuroro selalu menjahilinya, bukan menjahili seperti menghilangkan pensil, mencoret coret buku tulisnya, dan sebagainya. Tapi menjahilinya dengan mendorongnya untuk menjawab soal kimia dan Fisika dipapan tulis. Saat Kurapika hendak duduk dikursinya. Kuroro dengan sengaja menggeser posisinya ke kursi milik Kurapika.

"Kuroro, Aku mau duduk. Bergeserlah ke kursimu"

"Ah, aku sedang berbicara dengannya" Kuroro berkata datar dan menunjuk salah satu gadis. Sedangkan gadis yang ditunjuk langsung heboh sendiri.

"Bergeser atau..-"

Kuroro membetulkan Blazer-nya "Atau apa? Menamparku? Apa iya, ada gadis yang mau mena..-"

**PLAK!**  
Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi kanan Kuroro.

"Ada! Akulah Gadis itu!" jawab Kurapika tegas.

Semua suara dikelas itu menghilang. Semuanya diam terpaku melihat kejadian tadi. Ya, baru kali ini ada gadis yang menampar Kuroro. Lalu Kuroro berggeser ke kursinya tanpa satu kata pun. Saat suasana dikelas kembali normal, Kurapika berbisik pada Kurroro.

"Jadi, Kau mau melakukannya lagi Lucifer?"

"Tidak. Hm, kau tau? Tadi itu sakit" Kuroro membalas Bisikan Kurapika.

"Hn, Aku tau" jawab Kurapika dingin.

Kuroro bertanya pada dirinya _'Tidak ada permintaan maaf atau apapun?'_ Kuroro mengusap Pipinya pelan "Lalu, Apa Tidak mau minta maaf?"

"Untuk apa? Itu salahmu kan'?" Kurapika Menjawab santai.

_'__Terbuat dari apa hati gadis ini?' _ Kuroro bingung dengan gadis didepannya ini. "Setidaknya untuk rasa sakitnya?"

"Baik. Aku minta maaf" Ucap Kurapika Ketus.

"Meminta maaflah dengan benar. Baru aku maafkan" Jawab Kuroro datar.

"Huh, banyak maunya" lalu Kurapika menghela nafas dan mulai berbicara lagi "Kuroro, aku minta maaf karena telah Menamparmu tadi didepan gadis yang sedang berbicara denganmu. Aku mohon maafkan aku" Kurapika berbicara dengan nada kecewa dan wajah memelas yang sangat ia paksakan.

_'__Itu baru gadis manis' _Kuroro Menyeringai penuh Kemenangan. "Hm, Baiklah aku maafkan" dengan wajah datar.

"Terimakasih Kuroro aku sangat senang" Ucap Kurapika dengan wajah bahagia dan mata berbinar binar. Tentunya dengan lebih sangat sangat ia Paksakan.

Kurapika menghela nafasnya (Lagi) sudah 15 menit setelah kejadian tadi gurunya belum datang juga. Akhirnya Ketua kelasnya Machi, pergi ke ruang guru untuk memanggil gurunya. Beberapa menit kemudian Machi kembali dengan sebuah berita. "Perhatian semuanya! Setelah aku pergi ke ruang guru. Ternyata Pak Leorio Tidak Masuk hari ini. Kalian bebas asal tidak terlalu berisik, dan tidak keluar kelas apalagi pergi ke kantin" Machi Menjelaskan berita itu kepada teman temannya. Semua bersorak kecuali Kuroro, Kurapika, dan Machi. Machi kembali duduk di Kursinya hngga menyadari sesuatu. Dan kembali berdiri "Kemarin siapa yang mendapat Tugas untuk mengabsen?" Tanya Machi dengan Suara Lantang. "Aku! Dan dia" jawab seseorang bernama Jean sambil menunjuk temannya yang bernama Jimy. "Hm, Kalau begitu hari ini Nomor Absen 12 dan 13. Kurapika Kuruta dan Kuroro Lucifer Kalian Bertugas Absen keliling hari ini! Cepatlah ini sudah siang" Machi kemudian memberikan papan dengan kertas absen menempel ditengahnya lalu menyuruh mereka cepat cepat mengabsen keliling.

"Kesialan apalagi yang aku dapat hari ini?" Kurapika berkata Pasrah. "Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Kuroro. "Tidak ada." Jawab Kurapika singkat. Kuroro Menatapnya Tajam. Kurapika mulai risih dengan tatapan Kuroro "Hm, Ayo cepat ke kelas XA!" Kurapika berlari menuju kelas XA disusul ole Kuroro.

Sesampainya didepan kelas XA Kurapika berhenti dan menunggu Kuroro. Kuroro dari jauh hanya menatapnya heran dan menghampirinya. "Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Kuroro datar. "Kau duluan saja" Kurapika Mempersilahkan Kuroro masuk. "Hei, kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Kuroro. "Hm, Aku.. aku sedikit gugup" Kurapika Berbohong. "Benarkah? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Yasudah, aku yang mengetuk pintunya dan kita masuk bersama. Bagaimana?" Kuroro memandang Pintu kelas XA yang tertutup Rapat. "Hm, Baiklah" Kurapika Menjawab ragu.

**~ Flashback ~**

Pagi itu Kurapika menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Ia berangkat sekolah dan belajar dikelasnya. Hingga saat bel istirahat berbunyi dan Kurapika memutuskan untuk Meminjam sebuah buku dari perpustakaan lama.

"Neon, aku ke perpustakaan lama ya. Kau kekantin duluan saja" Teriak Kurapika di ambang pintu kelasnya.

"Ah, iya. Nanti aku akan menunggumu didepan perpustakaan" Jawab Neon.

Diperpustakaan lama disekolahnya. Kurapika memilih milih buku yang ingin dipinjamnya. Ternyata buku sejarah disini lebih lengkap dari perpustakaan baru yang biasa ia kunjungi selama ini. Dan kegembiraannya dengan buku bukunya itu tidak bertahan lama. Saat ia menuju penjaga perpustakaan untuk menstampel buku yang dipinjamnya ia terkejut dengan Penjaga itu. Ya, penjaga itu adalah Syeraen Rideric. Ketua osis disekolahnya dulu. Syeraen menatap Kurapika Tajam dengan Mata Orangenya lalu menyeringai, sebuah seringai jahat.

"Hai, Kurapika. Lama tidak bertemu" Ucap Syeraen.

"Y-Ya. Aku hanya ingin meminjam Buku ini" Kurapika menaruh bukunya dimeja Syeraen.

"Hm, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya. Apa benar kau sekelas dengan Kuroro Lucifer?" Tanya Syeraen dengan Seringainya.

"Iya, K-Kenapa?" Kurapika berkata degan gugup

"Jauhi dia, Dia miliku! Atau kau akan menerima Akibatnya!" Ucap Syeraen dengan sedikit nada membentak lalu menstample Buku yang hendak dipinjam Kurapika dengan kasar.

"I-Iya" Jawabnya Lalu meninggalkan Perpustakaan itu tanpa membawa Bukunya karena terlalu takut.

Diluar Neon sudah menunggunya dengan membawa dua Box Onigiri dan sushi Udang. Kurapika keluar dari Perpustakaan dengan wajah khawatir. "Hei, ada apa denganmu? Dan mana bukumu?" Tanya Neon. "Tidak. Aku tidak jadi meminjamnya. Ayo kita pergi" Kurapika Menarik tangan Neon dan Berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Kurapika, Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Neon (lagi) ditaman sekolah.

"Tidak ada, ayo kita makan" Kurapika mengalihkan pembicaraan.

**~ End Flashback ~**

Kuroro mengetuk pintu itu tersebut dan ada suara yang bertanya kepada Kuroro "Siapa?" Tanya Suara itu yang sepertinya adalah guru dikelas XA. "Absen" Jawab Kuroro. "Ya, masuk" Kuroro membuka Pintu Dan hendak berjalan menuju papan Absen di belakang kelas. Namun, ketika ia melirik Kurapika. Gadis itu masih berdiri didepan Pintu dengan tangan Gemetar. "Hei, cepat masuk" Ucap Kuroro. "Kuroro, aku disini sa..-" belum selesai Kurapika menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kuroro sudah menarik lengannya dan membawanya masuk kekelas XA. Beberapa siswi terlihat tersenyum kepada Kuroro dan ada yang memberinya Surat. Tapi tidak seheboh kelas kelas lain. Ya, kelas XA adalah kelas untuk para keluarga terpandang dan Sangat Pintar yang harus menjaga Tata krama, Sikap, dan lain lainnya. Bagi Kurapika, sekarang bukanlah waktunya memikirkan para Bangsawan Jenius ini. Tapi bagaimana cara untuk menghindari Syeraen.

Perjalanan menuju belakang kelas terasa sangat lama bagi Kurapika yang sedang Berpegangan tangan dengan Kuroro (Karena Kuroro ingin menariknya masuk). Sesampainya dibelakang kelas Kurapika melemparkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas. Semuanya sudah tidak memedulikan mereka lagi kecuali satu Gadis dengan rambut panjang wavy berwarna Hijau tua dan sorot mata orangenya di kursi pojok deretan paling depan Ya, Syeraen. Makhluk mengerikan itu memperhatikan Kurapika dan Kuroro yang masih Bergandengan tangan. Ia bahkan menggambar adegan adegan _bullying_ seperti menyiramnya dengan air kotor dan memotong rambutnya tanpa _style _apapun dan bahkan ada gambar dimana seorang gadis berambut sebahu duduk tersekap dipojok ruangan dengan seorang gadis berambut wavy hendak melukainya, tidak, Hendak membunuhnya dengan pisau yang dipegangnya. Kurapika Semakin ketakutan, ia hanya berfokus pada Syeraen tidak yang lain. Syeraen terus menatap tajam Kurapika dan Kuroro yang masih erat berpegangan tangan sampai selesai mengabsen dan keluar kelas XA tanpa mereka sadari.

Diluar kelas XA Kuroro menyadari genggamannya dengan Kurapika belum terlepas. Kuroro menggerakan pergelangan tangannya perlahan untuk melepas genggaman Kurapika. Namun, sepertinya Kurapika tidak mengizinkannya. Kurapika malah mempererat genggamannya. Pandangan matanya Kosong dan tubuh mungilnya sedikit bergetar.

Kuroro sedikit terkejut dengan gadis yang setengah tahun ini duduk disebelahnya. Tidak biasanya ia begini, apa yang terjadi padanya. Akhirnya Kuroro memutuskan untuk bertanya "Ehm, Kurapika. Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya dengan nada favoritnya yaitu nada datar. "Tidak Mungkin.." desah Kurapika sangat pelan tanpa menoleh. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kuroro dengan nada yang sedikit berbeda. "Tidak Mungkin.. Tidak Mungkin.. Tidak Mungkin.." Kurapika terus mengatakan kalimat itu dengan sangat pelan dengan tubuh yang semakin bergetar. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kuroro (Lagi). "Aku.. Takut.." Jawab Kurapika Lirih. Kuroro terhenyak. Baru kali ini gadis itu mengatakan kata 'Takut' didepan dirinya. Kuroro tau, pasti masalah yang sedang dihadapi Kurapika adalah masalah besar. Entah apa yang mendorongnya, Ia berusaha menenangkan Kurapika dengan memeluknya ringan. "Tenanglah, Kau tidak sendiri" Kuroro berbisik pada Kurapika dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Kurapika tidak merespon pelukan Kuroro. Sepertinya ia sedang sangat ketakutan. Sangat. Kuroro mengajaknya untuk duduk sebentar di Kursi didepan Kelas XB untuk menenangkan Kurapika.

"Tidak usah Khawatir" ucap Kuroro masih dengan nada berbisik. Sedangkan Kurapika tidak merespon sama sekali. "Hm, Kurapika. Boleh Pinjam Ponselmu" Pinta Kuroro. Kurapika kemudian memberikan Ponselnya "Ini". Kuroro mengetik beberapa Nomor diponsel Kurapika dan mengembalikannya lagi "Itu Nomorku. Kalau kau mau, Kau bisa menyimpannya. Kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, hubungi saja aku" Kuroro mengelus pelan Puncak Kepala Kurapika.

"Jadi, kau masih akan mengabsen, atau tinggal di..-"

"Aku Ikut!" Kurapika tersenyum. Ia sudah menghapus sedikit rasa Kekhawatiranya.

"Hm, Baiklah ayo" Ajak Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya pada Kurapika.

"Ayo!" Ucap Kurapika Bersemangat menyambut uluran tangan Kuroro.

_'__Aku tau, kau itu gadis yang kuat. Walau masalah berada dihadapanmu, kau akan selalu bisa tersenyum' _Pikir Kuroro.

.

.

**\- Are You my Prince? -**

Setiap kelas sudah selesai mereka absen. Kini mereka sudah berada didepan kelasnya. Kurapika sudah masuk kedalam kelasnya sedangkan Kuroro masih berada di samping pintu kelas. _'Apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Aku memeluknya. Seorang gadis Mengesalkan itu?_' Batin Kuroro. _'Tunggu, apa dia menyadarinya? Pandangan matanya benar benar kosong' _beberapa detik kemudian Kuroro tersenyum. _'Hm, Kurasa aku mulai tertarik padanya'_.

Dikelas Kurapika sudah duduk manis dikursinya. Neon menghampirinya dan duduk dikursi Kuroro. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Neon. "Baik" jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum. "Hm, Kurasa temanku ini sedang bahagia" Goda Neon. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Kurapika Heran. "Ah, jangan menyembunyikannya. Aku melihat Kuroro memelukmu saat aku ingin mengambil pulpenku yang jatuh terguling sampai keluar kelas" ucap Neon dengan nada yang dibuat buat. "Hahaha.. lucu sekali. Kapan dia memeluku?" tanya Kurapika mulai serius. "Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Neon balik bertanya. "Tidak" Jawab Kurapika singkat. "Dia memelukmu saat kalian keluar dari kelas XA! Memang aku melihatmu sedang melamun tadi. Tapi apa kau benar benar tidak menyadarinya?" Neon menaikan Nada bicaranya. "Sst.. jangan terlalu keras. Nanti dia mendengarnya" Kurapika menunjuk Kuroro yang berada beberapa meter dari pintu masuk. "Haha.. Maaf" Neon menggaruk Kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kuroro sudah dekat, ia meminta Neon untuk pergi dari Kursinya "Kau, gadis rambut biru, siapa namamu?" tanya Kuroro datar. "Namanya Neon" Kurapika yang menjawab pertanyaan Kuroro dengan nada kesal. "Oh, Neon. Bisakah kau pergi? Aku ingin duduk. Aku lelah" Kuroro menyuruh Neon pergi dengan Wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "Tapi aku sedang bicara dengan Kurapika. Kumohon sebentar lagi" pinta Neon dan Kuroro tidak mengizinkannya dengan mengisyaratkan pandangan matanya. "Baik, Tuan Lucifer. Kami akan pergi. Ayo Neon kita pergi dari kerajaan 'Tuan Lucifer' Kurapika menekankan beberapa kata didalam kalimatnya dan menarik tangan Neon. Lalu keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan Kuroro. Kurapika menghampiri meja salah satu teman mereka yang teman sebelahnya tidak masuk. "Ryslica, boleh kau pindah sebentar ke kursiku? Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Neon" Kurapika berbicara pada gadis itu. "Oh, Boleh. Dimana Kursimu? Aku lupa. Maaf" jawab gadis dengan rambut dikuncir dua tersebut dengan ramah. "Dipojok belakang. Tepat disebelah Kuroro" Kata Kurapika dengan wajah Innocent-nya. "Kuroro?" tanya Gadis itu tidak percaya. Kurapika tersenyum licik, "Ya, Kursiku disebelah Kuroro. Kau mau kan'?" Tanya Kurapika dengan wajah memelas yang dibuat buat. "Tentu, Tentu saja. Silahkan menempati tempatku" Gadis itu berjalan Riang ke kursi Kurapika. Sedangkan Kuroro dikursinya hanya memasang wajah datar nya _'Aku hanya menyuruh si rambut biru itu pergi. Tidak denganmu, Kurapika!'_ Walaupun wajahnya datar dan mulutnya diam. Dalam hatinya dia merasa Kecewa.

"Em, H-Hai Kuroro" sapa Rislica gugup. "Kenapa kau kesini?" Ucap Kuroro datar. "Eh!? Kurapika menyuruhku" jawab Rislica. "Gadis itu selalu membuatku kesal" gumam Kuroro. "Siapa yang membuatmu Kesal?" Tanya Rislica. "Tidak ada" jawab Kuroro Singkat _'Iya, Kurapika. Kau gadis yang selalu membuatku kesal. Kau yang bisa membuatku ingin tertawa lepas, Kau yang membuatku menggenggam tangan milikmu itu, Kau yang membuatku ingin menolongmu dan kau yang membuatku bahkan memelukmu beberapa menit yang lalu. Kau satu satunya perempuan yang aku pikirkan selain adik dan ibuku'_ Batin Kuroro. Sepertinya Kuroro Benar benar tertarik pada Kurapika. Kuroro memperhatikan Kurapika dan Neon yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka berjarak 2 bangku didepan Kursi Kuroro sehingga Kuroro kesulitan untuk mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau tau Neon. Dia sangat menyebalkan! Dia memanggilku 'Gadis Aneh' dan baru menanyakan namaku setelah satu minggu kami duduk bersebelahan. Aku bahkan bertanya tanya apa yang membuatku bertahan selama setengah tahun duduk disampingnya!? Dan tadi dia Memelukku? Sungguh, aku tidak percaya pada semua kenyataan ini!" Kurapika menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Kurapika, jika gadis lain berada diposisimu dia akan sangat bahagia dan tidak mengeluh seperti dirimu saat ini" Neon Merapihkan kerah Blazer-nya.

"Tapi aku tidak seperti gadis lain yang tergila gila pada Kuroro. Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan mereka!" Kurapika Mencoba mengendalikan Emosinya.

"Iya aku mengerti. Tapi kan' dia baru memelukmu. Bagaimana jika dia menciummu? Apa reaksimu jika dia melakukan itu?" Goda Neon.

"Entahlah, memikirkannya saja aku tidak sanggup"

"Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Neon Penasaran.

"Jika Kuroro Menciumku" jawab Kurapika lalu menyenderkan dirinya ke dinding kelas dibelakangnya.

"Em, Kau tau Kurapika. Dari kabar yang Aku dengar, Kuroro belum pernah mencium siapapun" Neon Tampak bersemangat.

"Lalu, apa peduliku? Bermimpi mendapat Ciuman pertamanya? Huh" Kurapika memutar Kedua bola matanya Karena kesal.

Selama beberapa saat Suasana hening, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa bersama sampai bel Pulang berbunyi.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

Ya, di Chapter ini Author gak mau ngoceh banyak banyak kayak chapter chapter sebelumnya. Author hanya ingin mengucapkan Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan dua kata yang selalu Author ucapkan pada setiap Chapter di Fic Fic lainnya yaitu

** ! ! !**

**Satu lagi : kalau ada Review, pasti akan Aku lanjut Update ^_^"**

**Balasan Revieeeeww!**

**Guest : Hohohoho... Namaku disini Kumoru-Chan^^ dan menurutku boleh boleh aja gak pake aku kamu. secara kamu udah sangat sangat melekat dengan "lo-gue". tentang pelajaran SBK, habis aku bosen dama gurunya yang kadang marah marah, tapi sedetik kemudian langsung muji muji gak jelas gitu *Dibuang guru SBK*hehe.. Oh iya lin, ini fanfiction bukan sosmed buat update status dan cari cari gosip jadi jangan menyampaikan yang tidak tidak disini *Bungkuk bungkuk hormat* Ini sudah Update^^**

**xXMokuMokoXx : Namaku Kumoru-Chan bukan Mita-Kun! Tolong jangan samakan aku yang disini dan disekolah. secara aku disekolah rada gendeng huehehehe (Emang disini enggak?) hahaha.. maaf, tentang korupsinya yaa.. ini aku Update^^**


	4. Chapter 4 Tidak Mengerti

**Author : Kumi Kuruta  
Genre : Romance  
Chara : [Kurapika K, Kuroro L]  
Disclaimer : Togashi – Sensei**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC, OC, AU, Fem!Pika, Typo's (Maybe), Pairing KuroxFemPika.**

**Fanfic Ini hanya Fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan tempat, peristiwa, atau kejadian itu hanya kebetulan semata.**

**Untuk Para Readers Author ucapkan Happy Reading ^_^**

* * *

**( Chapter 4 : Tidak Mengerti )**

**\- Are You My Prince? -**

"Em, Kau tau Kurapika. Dari kabar yang Aku dengar, Kuroro belum pernah mencium siapapun" Neon Tampak bersemangat. "Lalu, apa peduliku? Bermimpi mendapat Ciuman pertamanya? Huh" Kurapika memutar Kedua bola matanya Karena kesal. Selama beberapa saat Suasana hening, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa bersama sampai bel Pulang berbunyi.

Hari itu seperti hari biasa lainnya. Kurapika pergi bekerja setelah Pulang sekolah dengan seragam kerjanya (Info : Seragam Kurapika adalah Kemeja berwarna Coklat Muda dengan satu kantong dikiri dan Logo Toko Kue di seberang kanan Kantong. Dengan tambahan topi berwarna coklat tua) ia melirik jam tangannya, Sekarang pukul 1.30. kurapika bergegas berangkat ke tempat kerjanya dengan berjalan kaki.

Kurapika kini sudah tiba di Toko Kue tempatnya bekerja. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekali lagi yang menunjukan pukul 1.50. Kurapika terlalu cepat 10 menit tiba di tempat kerjanya. Ia masih melihat Mito, pegawai Toko Kue ini juga yang bertukar jam kerja dengannya masih melayani beberapa pelanggan. Kurapika membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk kedalam Toko itu. "Selamat siang Mito-San" sapa Kurapika. "Selamat siang. Apa yang membuatmu datang lebih awal?" tanya Mito ramah. "Ah, Aku pulang lebih awal" jawab Kurapika. "Kemarilah, tunggu diKursi ini sampai pergantian jam" Mito kemudian mengambilkan Kursi untuk Kurapika. "Terimakasih" Kurapika duduk dikursi tersebut dan menunggu pergantian jam kerja.

Sekarang sudah pukul 2 tepat. Mito kembali ke rumahnya dan digantikan oleh Kurapika. Belum ada pelanggan sampai 15 menit berlalu setelah pergantian jam kerja. Kurapika menghela nafasnya, kemudian memandangi layar ponselnya. Ia melihat nama Kuroro beserta Nomornya di layar ponselnya sehingga ia mengingat semua yang diceritakan Neon. Kuroro memeluknya ketika ia sedang ketakutan dengan gambar gambar yang dibuat oleh Syeraen. Kurapika merasakan wajahnya sedang memerah, Dan kini ia melamun lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara Pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki masuk ke dalam Toko Kue tersebut membuat Kurapika tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku memesan Kue Coklat dan _Cappucino_" Suara orang itu menyadarkan Kurapika dari lamunannya. Dia adalah Kuroro. "Eh! Sebentar. Tunggulah dimejamu" Kurapika mengambil Note kecil yang digunakan untuk mencatat pesanan kemudian menghampiri Kuroro yang sudah berada dimejanya. "Ini, Tulis sendiri pesananmu" Kurapika memberi Kuroro note kecil yang ia bawa. "Hei, apa apaan ini?" Kuroro mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Kau selalu memesan makanan itu selama setengah tahun. Dan kau sudah tau harganya kan'? aku lelah menulisnya" Jawab Kurapika. "Huh, Baiklah" Kuroro menulis sesuatu di note kecil itu dan memberikannya lagi pada Kurapika "Ini. Harga dan totalnya juga sudah aku tulis". "Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya Tuan Lucifer" lalu Kurapika pergi untuk membuat pesanan Kuroro. Beberapa menit kemudian Kurapika kembali bersama dengan pesanan Kuroro. "Ini kue coklat dan _Cappucino_ mu" Kurapika meletakkan pesanan Kuroro dimejanya. Setelah selesai, ia hendak menuju ke Kursi pegawainya. Baru selangkah ia berjalan ia merasakan sesuatu memegang lengannya dan menahannya untuk pergi. Saat Kurapika berbalik Kuroro lah yang melakukannya.

Suasana menjadi hening. Mereka hanya diam dan saling menatap. Hingga salah satu dari mereka berkata "Tunggu, Jangan pergi" Ucap Kuroro datar. "Eh! Ada apa? Mau memesan makanan lagi?" Tanya Kurapika dengan wajah Polosnya. "Tidak" Jawab Kuroro Singkat. "Lalu apa maumu?" Tanya Kurapika (lagi). "Duduklah disini, temani aku" Kuroro menarik halus lengan Kurapika mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk disebelahnya. Kurapika menuruti keinginan Kuroro dan menempati kursi disebelah Kuroro. Suasana kembali menjadi hening.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bekerja disini?" Tanya Kuroro memecah keheningan dan Mulai memakan Kue Coklatnya.

"Untuk bertahan hidup. kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak aku berumur 13 tahun" jawab Kurapika memangku nampan yang dipegangnya.

"Oh, Maaf. Aku tidak tau orang tuamu sudah.."

"Tidak apa apa" Kurapika memotong kalimat Kuroro. "Lalu, aku ingin bertanya padamu" sambung Kurapika.

"Silahkan" Kuroro memakan Kuenya lagi.

"Apa kau tidak bosan memakan makanan itu selama setengah tahun penuh? Apa rasanya enak?" Tanya kurapika.

"Menurutmu?" Kuroro balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan rasanya. Aku belum pernah mencobanya" Jawab Kurapika santai.

"Kenapa harus bosan? Makanan inilah yang membuatku tenang. Lagipula aku ragu kau belum pernah mencobanya"

"Memang aku belum pernah mencobanya" Kurapika membuka Topi kerjanya.

"Kau ini memang aneh, kau yang membuatnya. Tapi kau tidak pernah mencobanya. Kau harus mencobanya" Kuroro menggeser piringnya kearah Kurapika.

"Tidak usah" Ucap Kurapika menahan piring Kuroro.

"Kau harus mencoba rasanya" Kuroro menggeser piringnya tidak mau kalah.

"Aku bilang Tidak ..-" Saat Kurapika belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kuroro sudah menyuapinya dengan kue coklat dipiring Kuroro.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika mengunyahnya perlahan. Kuroro melihat perubahan raut wajah Kurapika yang menampakan rasa aneh atau menyadari sesuatu?

"K-Kenapa kau menggunakan sendokmu!?"

"memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kuroro dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa.

"Kau menyuapiku dengan sendok yang sudah kau pakai, itu berarti kan'.." Kurapika menghentikan Kata katanya dan menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

Kuroro menyadarinya, Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kurapika. Ya, dia telah menciumnya secara tidak langsung. "Oh, Hanya itu" Kuroro kemudian memakan Kue itu dengan sendok yang ia gunakan untuk menyuapi Kurapika tadi. Sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut menyadarinya, Namun, bukan Kuroro kalau tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Eh! Kenapa Kau tidak menggantinya!?" Kurapika Terkejut.

"Untuk apa?" dan Kuroro memakan Kuenya lagi.

"Huh.." Kurapika hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Lagipula, aku bertanya tentang rasanya"

"Ya, menurutku lumayan enak" Ada sedikit nada bangga dikata katanya itu.

Kuroro menghabiskan Kue coklat dan _Cappucino_nya dalam waktu 2 jam, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu lama. Sekarang sudah pukul 5.30 Sore. Itu berarti sekitar satu setengah jam semenjak Kuroro menghabiskan pesanannya. Kurapika kemudian berdiri untuk membereskan meja Kuroro dan menaruh piring juga gelasnya di tempat pencucian piring. Beberapa saat kemudian Kurapika kembali ke tempat Kuroro untuk mengambil Kunci ruangannya yang tertinggal dimeja Kuroro. Saat ia mengambilnya Kuroro menahan tangannya Lagi. Tapi kali ini Kuroro menarik lengan Kurapika tanpa satu katapun dan mendekap Kurapika dalam pelukannya. Kurapika terkejut dengan hal yang dilakukan Kuroro, tubuhnya sedikit tersentak. Ia benar benar Tidak Mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Kuroro.

"Berbagilah masalah padaku" Bisik Kuroro dengan Nada yang lembut.

"Eh! I-Iya" jawab Kurapika ragu.

Kuroro sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Dan memandang Kurapika yang masih terkejut dengan kejadian tadi. Pipi Kurapika menampakan warna merah muda. Kuroro tersenyum kepada Kurapika dan membuat warna Merah Muda dipipinya semakin jelas. "Lalu, Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Kuroro masih Memeluk Kurapika. "A- Aku akan Membereskan Toko ini dan barang barangku lalu bersiap untuk pulang" Jawab Kurapika Gugup karena ia masih ada dipelukan Kuroro. "Lalu, Bolehkah aku membantumu dan menunggu sampai kau pulang?" Kuroro melepaskan Pelukannya. Kurapika hanya diam dan memalingkan Wajahnya agar Kuroro tidak menatapnya. "Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'Iya'" Kuroro mengambil kesimpulan.

Kurapika dan Kuroro membereskan Toko Kue Kecil itu bersama. Kuroro Berusaha mencuri pandang pada Kurapika dan Kurapika berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Kuroro. Mereka bekerja bersama hingga Toko itu sudah Rapi dan Bersih. Kini mereka sedang duduk di salah satu sofa di Toko Itu "Huh, Aku lelah" Kuroro menghela Nafasnya. "Aku juga. Ah Iya, dimana motormu?" Tanya Kurapika. "Aku tidak Membawa Motor tapi mengayuh sepeda" Jawab Kuroro. "Oh, Kemana motormu?" Tanya Kurapika lagi. "Aku bosan mengendarainya" jawab Kuroro santai "Lalu, kau sendiri?" Sambung Kuroro. "Aku, berjalan kaki" Jawab Kurapika Lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kau Pulang kearah mana?" Tanya Kuroro dari sofanya. "Sekolah, satu arah dengan arah ke sekolah dari Toko ini" Kurapika Memasuki ruang pegawainya.

Diruang pegawai Kurapika membereskan barangnya dan menemui Senritsu untuk berpamitan. "Bi, Aku Pulang ya" Kurapika Menghampiri Senritsu sambil tersenyum. "Wah, Ada yang bahagia hari ini" Senritsu Menggoda Kurapika. "A-Ah, Bibi ada ada saja" Kurapika sedikit tertawa. "Aku melihat Kuroro memelukmu, dan membisikan sesuatu padamu. Beritahu Aku, apa itu pernyataan cinta?" Tanya Senritsu. Seketika Kurapika Blushing "Eh! Tidak mungkin" Jawab Kurapika tersipu lalu pergi meninggalkan Senritsu.

"Kuroro, Ayo Pulang" Ajak kurapika.

"Hn, Bi! Aku pulang membawa Pegawaimu ya!" Teriak Kuroro.

"Silahkan, Tapi jangan Sampai terjadi apapun padanya! Atau Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" jawab Senritsu dengan nada candaan dari Ruangan Pegawai.

"Kuroro!" bentak Kurapika Blushing.

"Sudah, Ayo pulang, Sudah sore. Aku akan mengantarmu" Kuroro menarik tangan Kurapika dan membawanya keluar dari Toko itu.

Kuroro mengambil sepedanya dan Menaikinya. Ia membiarkan Kurapika duduk dibelakangnya "Pegangan" Kuroro menarik tangan Kurapika (Lagi) dan meletakkan dipinggangnya. "Eh!?" Kurapika Sedikit tersipu. "Sudah Siap?" Tanya Kuroro. "S-Sudah" Jawab Kurapika. "Berangkat!" Kuroro mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Dalam beberapa detik sepedanya sudah melaju kencang. Ia mengayuh sepedanya terlalu Kencang. Kadang di beberapa belokan Sepedanya oleng dan hampir terjatuh karena ia Nyaris menabrak seseorang atau benda benda di persimpangan. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu sejak perjalanan melelahkan Kuroro dimulai. Akhirnya Kuroro bertanya pada gadis malang yang berada dibelakangnya. "_Nee,_ yang mana Rumahmu?"

"Cat Biru dengan pagar Hitam" Jawab Kurapika yang masih mempertahankan nyawanya dengan berpegangan erat pada Kuroro.

"Baik, Kita akan segera sampai" Kuroro mempercepat laju sepedanya.

"Kuroro! Aku masih mau hidup! Pelankan laju sepedamu!" Kurapika berteriak pada Kuroro.

Kuroro mengerem sepedanya secara Tiba tiba tepat setelah Kurapika menyelesaikan kalimatnya "Sampai!" Ucap Kuroro bangga.

Kurapika yang menabrak tubuh Kuroro dari belakang karena pengereman mendadak itu kemudian Turun dari sepeda Kuroro dalam keadaan mengenaskan. "Uh, Aku pusing" Ucap Kurapika linglung.

"Bagaimana perjalanan tadi?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Jujur aku sedikit Pusing, tidak. Aku Sangat pusing" Kurapika mengusap Dahinya.

Kuroro Meletakan tangannya di setir sepeda dan menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menopang dagunya. "Hm, Kau tau Kurapika. Orang bilang sebuah ciuman akan membuatmu pulih". "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Kurapika yang masih merasa Pusing. "Kau kan sedang Pusing. Bagaimana kalau aku Menciummu agar kau merasa lebih baik?" ucap Kuroro santai. "Apa Katamu!?" Kurapika melayangkan telapak tangannya kearah wajah Kuroro dan kalian seharusnya bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Ya, dia menampar Kuroro untuk kedua kalinya dihari ini. "Hei, Aku sudah bilang itu sakit!" Kuroro mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan Kurapika. "Itu salahmu. Aku belum 17 tahun dan kau sudah mau menciumku?" Kurapika melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak serius tentang hal itu!" Ucap Kuroro tidak mau kalah. "Tetap saja itu pelecehan terhadap gadis dibawah umur!" Tegas Kurapika. "Huh, yasudah. Aku mau pulang" Kuroro bersiap mengayuh sepedanya. "Tunggu" Kurapika menahan Kuroro.

Kuroro memandang Kurapika dengan tatapan heran. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih" Kurapika Mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya dan Tersenyum kepada Kuroro lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Rumahnya. _'Senyuman itu, andai saja dia menunjukannya seiap hari. Hanya untukku'_ Kuroro sedikit tersenyum kemudian mengayuh sepedanya menuju Rumahnya.

**\- Are You My Prince? –**

"Kak Kuro! Bangun" seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang pucat sepinggang kini sedang mengguncang guncang tubuh kakaknya yang masih tertisur pulas. "Nngh.. Kurapika" Kuroro menggeliat kemudian Memeluk adiknya. "Kak Kuro, Bangunlah. Lepaskan aku!" Gadis itu berteriak dan memukuli kakaknya dengan bantal. "Kurapika, Aku Menyukaimu" Kuroro memeluk Adiknya semakin erat. "Aku Bukan Kurapika!" Gadis itu berteriak sangat keras hingga akhirnya membangunkan Kuroro. "Retz, ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau berteriak" Tanya Kuroro. "Kakak memelukku dan menyebutkan nama Kura.. Kuro.." Gadis itu terlihat berpikir. "Hei, Kuro itu namaku! Mungkin maksudmu, Kurapika?". "Ya, Kurapika! Hm, Kurapika itu siapa? Atau jangan jangan.." Retz Berkata dengan nada yang jahil. "Bukan, bukan siapa siapa" Kuroro membungkam Mulut Retz. "Aku Kan' belum mengatakannya" Protes Retz. "Sudah sana keluar, aku mau mandi dan bersiap sekolah" Kuroro mendorong Retz keluar kamarnya dan segera mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Kuroro telah selesai dengan aktivitasnya bersiap siap sekolah. Kini ia sedang duduk diruang makan bersama Adiknya untuk menunggu sarapan. "Kak Kuro, tadi aku mendengar kakak bilang kakak menyukai Kurapika-_Nee_" Panggil Retz. "Hee! Sst.. jangan keras keras" Kuroro Membungkam Retz kembali. Tidak lama kemudian Ibunya datang membawa roti dan susu. "Kuroro, Retz. Habiskan sarapan kalian, jangan disisakan seperti kemarin" Ucap wanita setengah baya tersebut. Kemudian mereka mulai memakannya. Disela Sela sarapan yang tenang itu, datang kejahilan di pikiran Retz.

"Ibu.. tadi saat aku membangunkan Kak Kuro. Ia sepertinya sedang bermimpi tentang seseorang yang bernama Kurapika. Kak Kuro tiba tiba memelukku dan mengigau 'Kurapika.. Kurapika, Aku Menyukaimu' begitu bu" Ucap Retz sambil memperagakan gaya Kakaknya.

Kuroro hampir tersedak mendengarnya. "Eh! Dia bohong!" Menunjuk adiknya.

"Benarkah, lalu?" Tanya Ibunya kepada Retz.

"Ada kemungkinan itu adalah pacar Kak Kuro" Retz tersenyum jahil pada Kuroro.

"Aku tidak punya pacar!" Ucap Kuroro _'Walaupun aku memang sangat menyukainya'_.

"Lalu, Kurapika-_Nee_?"

"Dia hanya temanku. Tidak lebih" Sergah Kuroro '_mungkin, untuk saat ini_' kemudian menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat dan bergegas ke sekolah. "Aku berangkat"

"Tidak mau minum susu?" Tanya ibunya.

"Tidak, terimakasih"

"Lihat Retz. Kak Kuro-mu sekarang sudah besar. Dia sudah punya pacar tanpa memberitahu ibunya" Ledek ibunya.

"Ibu! Aku tidak punya pacar!" Kuroro segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Ibunya.

"Memang kalau sudah punya pacar tidak boleh minum susu bu?" Tanya Retz.

Ibunya hanya tersenyum dan melihat kepolosan anak perempuannya.

**~ Kuroro POV ~**

Huh, akhir akhir ini aku merasa sepertinya dunia ini tidak adil. Kenapa? Tiga bulan lalu, aku dua kali memeluk Kurapika, gadis yang aku sukai. Bahkan menciumnya, walaupun secara tidak langsung. Dan dihari itu juga aku mendapat Dua Kali Tamparan darinya. Hei, itu tidak adil bukan? Aku berusaha membuatnya nyaman dan dia menyakitiku. Mungkin Semenjak kejadian Pelukan berbalas tamparan itu menimpaku, Aku tidak akan memeluknya lagi untuk waktu yang agak lama.

Tapi, itulah Kurapika. Dia tidak seperti gadis lain yang terobsesi padaku dan selalu mengejarku. Dia adalah gadis sederhana yang membuatku merasa nyaman dan selalu memikirkannya. Bahkan kini aku sedang memikirkannya. Aku benar kan'?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan riang mengingat kejadian hari itu. Yah, walaupun Kurapika menamparku. Aku tetap berhasil memeluknya. Kurapika telah berhasil mencuri pelukanku yang tidak pernah aku berikan pada Perempuan lain kecuali ibuku dan adikku. Sepertinya aku juga berhasil mendapat pelukan pertamanya karena Ekspresinya yang terlihat Malu dan Mungkin sedikit Hm, Gugup.

Kira kira sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai disekolah. Aku berjalan melangkahkan kakiku sambil bersenandung pelan mengikuti alunan Musik di Earphone ku dan terkadang aku bernyanyi.

_Dare, Datte Minna Sou Saa~  
Yowai Kokoro, Dakishime Nagara Ikite, Irunda Kedo  
Sora Ni, Kaze Ah~ Kimi Wa Negai Wo, Komete Kiiteru Kai  
Yakusoku No Uta, Aah~_

Aku merasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku "Selamat Pagi, suaramu cukup bagus". Akupun menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut "Selamat Pagi, Kau mendengarku menyanyi?" Tanya Ku. "Ya" Ucapnya. "Kau mau mendengarkan musiknya, Kurapika?" Aku menawarkan satu Earphone ku padanya. "Boleh" Aku melihatnya menikmati lagu itu. Hingga tidak terasa kini kami sudah sampai digerbang sekolah. "Kuroro, Kau dulu yang masuk" Kurapika membiarkanku masuk. Ya, aku tau kenapa dia menyuruhku masuk terlebih dulu. "Baik" Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"KYAA! Kuroro datang!" Terdengar sorak beberapa gadis yang langsung berlari ke arahku.

"Kuroro! Lihatlah aku!"

"Kuroro! Kau tampan sekali!" dan teriakan lainnya.

Dan dalam sekejap, aku sudah dikelilingi oleh banyak gadis. Bahkan aku merasakan ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan gadis idiot ini. Saat aku melihat ke depan gerbang aku melihat Kurapika sudah tidak ada. _'Dia meninggalkanku!'_ Ucapku dalam hati.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

Huh, Author sudah mulai mengantuk karena membuat Fic ini dimalam hari *Ditimpuk Readers* Ya, Author berterima kasih kepada para readers yang masih mau membaca Fic Author ini Huhu.. Author terharu *Nangis Gak jelas* sekali lagi Makasih untuk yang mau baca dan Me-Review (Kalau ada) Author hanya ingin berkata..

**Review Please!**

**A/N : Seperti biasa, kalau ada yang Review hari ini, akan Author lanjut update hari ini juga^^**

**Balasan Review !**

**Lin : Akhirnya kamu gak lupa masukkan nama juga haha.. haa.. seneng aku bisa direview sama kamu Lin. Lin apaan sih, aku gak pernah janjian soal nama atau pun pakaian dalam sekalipun *Apa hubungannya* sama Moku-Kun. Mungkin dia yang nyamain nama aku huh, aku juga bete.. -_-* Makasih untuk rasa penasarannya dan aku ingatkan aku gak ada apa apa sama Moku-Kun, kita cuma teman.. lagipula ini fanfiction Lin, jangan mengumbar gosip disini, karena ini tempat berimajinasi*Sok Bijak*. Oh iya, kenapa kamu gak bikin akun Fanfiction aja Lin?**

**xXMokuMokoXx : kalau disini aku gak Gendeng, cuma Gesrek (Apa bedanya?), Arigatou buat rasa penasarannya^^ aku seneng banget direview sama kamu. Moku-Kun, kenapa kamu juga gak bikin akun fanfiction aja? kita kan bisa bagi bagi cerita gitu atau buat cerita barengan. Oh iya, Moku jangan menyebar fitnah dong! pake kata cantik direview.. aku ini kan cowok! huh.**


	5. Chapter 5:Masalah X Study Tour X Masalah

**Author : Kumi Kuruta  
Genre : Romance  
Chara : [Kurapika K, Kuroro L]  
Disclaimer : Togashi – Sensei**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC, OC, AU, Fem!Pika, Typo's (Maybe), Pairing KuroxFemPika.**

**Fanfic Ini hanya Fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan tempat, peristiwa, atau kejadian itu hanya kebetulan semata.**

**Untuk Para Readers Author ucapkan Happy Reading ^_^**

**( Chapter 5 : Masalah x Study Tour x Masalah )**

**\- Are You My Prince? –**

"Sudah, Sudah. Pergi sana! Aku banyak urusan!" Kuroro berusaha mengusir para gadis yang mengelilinginya itu, terutama gadis dengan rambut Hijau yang memeluknya dari belakang. Memang sepertinya kalimat dan nada bicaranya itu agak kasar. Itu karena ia tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Tapi ia sedikit menyesali kata katanya barusan karena membuat banyak gadis hampir menangis. Akhirnya ia memberi penjelasan kepada semua gadis yang mengelilinginya.

"Begini, Aku tidak ingin membentak kalian. Tapi kalian yang memaksaku untuk melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin kalian tidak terlalu terobsesi padaku dan mengejarku setiap masuk sekolah ataupun meneriaki namaku setiap aku ada dihadapan kalian kecuali ada sesuatu penting yang bersangkutan denganku" Ucap Kuroro Dengan Nada Datar.

"K-Kuroro sangat baik!" Teriak gadis dengan rambut dikuncir dua.

"Dia mempedulikan kita!" teriak gadis lain.

"Aku benar benar mencintainya!" dan Teriakan gadis gadis lainnya.

Sekarang Kuroro sangat menyesali perbuatannya tadi. Seharusnya ia langsung pergi dan membiarkan mereka menangis. Mungkin itu terdengar jahat, tapi Kuroro lelah dengan semua ini. Ia Pusing mendengar teriakan gadis gadis ambisius itu. Jika ia akan mati pagi ini, Kuroro sudah siap, ia sudah pasrah. _'Ya Tuhan, aku sudah pasrah apabila kau ingin mencabut nyawaku sekarang.. Eh! Tidak. Jangan dulu. Setidaknya biarkan aku menikahi Kurapika terlebih dahulu' _(Dasar Kuroro-_-). "Semuanya Berhenti!" Ditengah tengah keributan dari suara teriakan gadis gadis itu, seseorang bersurai hijau berteriak dan sukses membuat semua gadis terdiam. Kuroro baru saja ingin bersyukur dan berterimakasih pada gadis itu karena menyelamatkannya dari _Migrain_ yang hampir menyerangnya. Tapi, pemikiran itu ia buang jauh jauh setelah mendengar kalimat yang ducapkan oleh gadis itu "Kuroro Lucifer hanya milikku! Kalian tidak boleh mendekatinya!" Teriak gadis itu.

Kuroro memperhatikan wajah perempuan itu dengan seksama. Ia adalah gadis yang memeluknya tadi. Kuroro rasa wajah gadis itu tidak asing, ia berpikir sejenak lalu menemukan jawabannya _'Astaga! Dia adalah masalah bagiku'_. "Kau, Syeraen kan'? siswi kelas XA yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis?" Tanya Kuroro dengan nada datarnya. "Iya, aku adalah ketua osis sekolah ini" Jawab Syeraen bangga. "Uh, Aku hanya ingin bilang.." Kuroro Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Syeraen. "Apa?" Syeraen berbisik pada Kuroro, wajahnya memerah karena membayangkan hal yang akan dilakukan Kuroro. "Jangan Terlalu Percaya diri" Sambung Kuroro kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil menyeringai puas. Kuroro dapat merasakan perubahan raut wajah Ketua Osis nya itu. Mungkin kini ia sedang menahan malu. _'Itu hukuman untukmu Syeraen. Karena mengakui barang yang bukan milikmu itu berbohong, dan mengambil barang yang bukan milikmu itu mencuri'_ (Disinilah Kuroro sangat OOC) Batin Kuroro.

Kuroro berjalan menuju kelasnya dan mencari Kurapika. Ia berpapasan dengan Neon dan bertanya padanya "Rambut biru. Apa Kau melihat Kurapika?" Tanya Kuroro. "Aku akan mengatakannya asal kau tidak memberitahunya kalau aku yang..-". "Sudah katakan saja" Pinta Kuroro. "Hm, dia dikantin sedang membaca buku. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu" Ucap Neon. "Terimakasih" Ucap Kuroro datar lalu berlari ke kantin meninggalkan Neon.

Dikantin ia berusaha mencari seorang gadis pirang dengan sebuah buku yang sedang dibacanya. Matanya yang tajam melihat keseluruh sudut dari kantin yang lumayan besar tersebut hingga akhirnya dia menemukannya _'Bingo!'_. "Kurapika!" Kuroro menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk dikursi didepannya. "Em, kenapa kau tadi meninggalkanku sendiri?" Tanya Kuroro. "Sendiri? Yang benar saja" Ucap Kurapika dingin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. "Hei, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kuroro memegang dahi Kurapika "Tidak sedang sakit" lanjutnya. Kurapika segera menepisnya "Memangnya siapa yang bilang aku sedang sakit?". "Hanya Ingin memastikan. Hm, Apa yang kau baca?" Kuroro merebut buku Kurapika. "Huh, sudah pergi sana. Jangan menggangguku" Ucap Kurapika sambil berusaha merebut bukunya kembali. _'Lihat gadis ini. Dia mengusirku bukan aku yang mengusirnya seperti gadis lain'_ Kuroro menjauhkan buku Kurapika "Hei, Hei. Jawablah aku. Ada apa denganmu?". Kurapika menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mengambil bukunya dari Kuroro dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kuroro ke Jus Jeruknya tanpa satu kata pun. Kuroro mengangkat dagu Kurapika dan Kurapika segera menepisnya. "Bicaralah, satu kata saja" pinta Kuroro. Kurapika menghela nafasnya "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu dengan gadis gadis itu. Terutama Syeraen" Ucap Kurapika tanpa menunjukan wajahnya. Otak Kuroro berusaha mencerna kata kata Kurapika, dan beberapa saat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi jahil. "Aku sudah tau masalahnya" Kata Kuroro Mantap dengan wajah yang dibuat serius. "Apa?" Tanya Kurapika. "Kau, Cemburu padaku" Kuroro kembali menyeringai jahil pada Kurapika.

"Eh! Tidak Mungkin!" Kurapika menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Iya, aku benar"

"Tidak!"

"Iya"

"Tidak!"

"Iya"

"Ah, sudahlah. Berdebat denganmu tidak ada untungnya bagiku." Kurapika kemudian mengambil bukunya dari Kuroro kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kuroro dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tak lama setelah kepergian Kurapika Bel masuk berdering.

Bel masuk telah berdering. Semua siswa siswi berlarian kedalam kelas mereka masing masing. Begitupun dengan seluruh siswa kelas XD. Guru mereka Bu Menchi memasuki kelas tersebut dengan membawa setumpuk kertas yang sudah disuratkan dan membagikannya. "selamat pagi semuanya" Saat Bu Menchi. "Selamat Pagi Bu" balas seluruh siswa XD. "Ibu akan memberitahu kalian sesuatu. Kita akan Study Tour" Ucap Bu Menchi. Semua siswa bersorak riang kecuali Kuroro dan Kurapika. "Ini adalah surat untuk orang tua atau wali murid. Isinya tempat tujuan wisata, anggaran, formulir pendaftaran dan perlengkapan yang harus dibawa. Setelah itu kumpulkan kembali suratnya pada ketua kelas kalian Machi. Ibu tunggu paling lambat minggu depan. Mengerti?" jelas Bu Menchi. "Iya Bu" jawab seluruh isi kelas. "Baik, sekarang kita kembali ke pelajaran" Bu Menchi kembali menerangkan pelajaran.

.

(Skip Time)

.

Kini, bel kembali berdering menandakan waktu istirahat. Seperti biasa Kurapika menghabiskan waktunya bersama Neon untuk meminjam buku diperpustakaan dan membacanya saat sehabis makan. "_Nee, _Kurapika. Kau ikut Study Tour?" Tanya Neon. "Hm, Aku Tidak tau. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak ikut" Jawab Kurapika. Wajahnya menggambarkan sedikit ekspresi kecewa. "Eh, Kenapa?" Tanya Neon (Lagi). "Maaf Neon, Tapi Aku lebih suka kalau hanya aku yang mengetahuinya" Kurapika tersenyum pada Neon. "Ah, Tidak apa apa. Itu adalah hak mu" Neon membalas senyuman Kurapika.

"Kurapika, apa yang akan kau pesan?" Neon melihat Kurapika yang terus membalik buku menu ditangannya. "Ah, aku bingung. Aku sama denganmu saja deh" Kurapika menutup Buku menu tersebut dan meletakannya diatas meja. "Yasudah, aku pesankan dulu" Neon pergi ke stan dimana ia akan memesan makanan. Kurapika hanya menatap kepergian Neon dan menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya, sepertinya _Mood_-nya sedang buruk hari ini. Kurapika mulai melamun entah apa yang ia lamunkan. "Ini, untukmu" Neon menyadarkan Kurapika dari lamunannya. "Eh, Terimakasih" Ucap Kurapika. "Terimakasih Kembali" Balas Neon. Mereka mulai memakan makanan itu. Kurapika tidak tau apa yang dipesan Neon (Sebenernya Author yang gak tau Namanya)Rasanya lumayan enak, tapi kelihatannya harganya mahal. "_Nee,_ berapa harga semua ini?" tanya Kurapika. "Hm, 20 yen" kemudian Neon memakannya lagi. "Haa!? Aku hanya membawa 10" Kurapika menatap makanannya dengan tatapan Horror _'Bagaimana aku membayarnya?!'_.

"Neon. Bagaimana aku membayarnya?" tanya Kurapika panik

"Eh, Huh. Itu. Aduh, aku tidak bisa berpikir" Neon menjambak kecil rambutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku meminjam uangmu? Nanti aku kembalikan" Pinta Kurapika

Neon mengeluarkan dompetnya dari kantong Blazer-nya. "Gawat! Uangku tertinggal. Aku hanya bawa 25!" Neon terlihat sama paniknya dengan Kurapika.

Tiba Tiba terdengar suara bariton datar dari belakang mereka "Permisi. Bagaimana kalau aku yang membayarnya?"

Sontak Kurapika dan Neon menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang Kuroro Lucifer berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"Eh, Tidak. Aku tidak mau" Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroro.

"Kurapika, apa kau gila? Bagaimana kau akan membayarnya?" Tanya Neon mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Kurapika.

"Tetap saja aku tidak..-" Kalimat Kurapika terpotong oleh suara bel yang berdering. Ketika si pemilik stan datang menghampiri mereka untuk menagih bayaran. Kurapika tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi. "OK! Baik. Aku menerima bantuanmu" Kurapika hanya bisa pasrah dan memandangi Kuroro yang sedang membayar makanannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Kuroro diperjalanan menuju kelas.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Jawab Kurapika.

"Mungkin, Apa Kau tidak ingin berterimakasih pada Kuroro?" jelas Neon.

"Rambut biru benar" Ucap Kuroro datar.

"Namaku Neon!" protes Neon.

"Iya, Neon" Kuroro memasukan uang kembaliannya kedalam sakunya. "Jadi kau tidak berterimakasih?" Sambung Kuroro.

"Hm, Terimakasih Kuroro" Ucap Kurapika tanpa menoleh kearah Kuroro.

Kuroro mengacak rambutnya sedikit "Berterimakasihlah dengan benar"

"Huh, Ayo Neon." Kurapika Menarik tangan Neon.

"Aku duluan ya, Kuroro" Ucap Neon mencubit pipi Kuroro dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Neon, Ayo!" Kurapika mempercepat langkahnya ke kelas meninggalkan Kuroro dibelakangnya.

Kuroro melambaikan tangannya pada Neon. Bagaimana pun Neon adalah teman dekat Kurapika, ia juga harus setidaknya bersikap baik padanya. Kalau Neon tidak nyaman dengan Kuroro, bisa saja ia menyuruh Kurapika untuk menjauhinya dan kesempatannya mendapatkan Kurapika berkurang menjadi 0.1% karena Kurapika 99.9% lebih memilih temannya daripada Kuroro. Yah, untunglah Neon tidak bersikap Agresif dan Ambisius seperti gadis gadis lain. Ia hanya sesekali melirik Kuroro dan Mencubit pipinya ditambah Tidak ada teriakan yang ditimbulkannya. Jadi mungkin ia bisa bersikap ramah pada teman si Pirang yang satu ini.

.

.

**\- Are You My Prince? -**

Hari berganti dengan cepat, seminggu telah berlalu dan hari ini adalah Hari dimana surat beserta isinya itu dikembalikan. Kurapika menghela Nafasnya. Mungkin ia tidak akan pergi Study Tour.

**~ Kurapika POV ~**

Aku memandang isi surat itu. Aku sangat ingin mengikuti Study Tour ini, Tapi bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak punya uang. Huh, untuk jajan saja susah kudapat apalagi Uang untuk Study Tour. Aku menghela nafasku lagi. Sekarang masih pukul 5 pagi dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatku tidur dengan tidak tenang dan membuatku bangun sepagi ini untuk sekolah. Dan sekolah dimulai masih 3 jam lagi.

20 menit berlalu. Aku beranjak dari kasurku untuk mengambil ponselku yang bergetar. Ada pesan yang masuk, pesan itu dari Kuroro. Aku bingung dengan Apa yang ada dipikirannya sehingga mengirim SMS pagi pagi seperti ini. Ya, dia memang tidak bisa dimengerti. Terkadang ramah dan berbicara dengan nada yang lembut, tetapi kadang sok keren dan berbicara dengan nada dingin yang menyebalkan. Aku bahkan tidak tau kapan dia pernah meminta Nomor Ponselku atau aku mengirim SMS padanya. Aku membuka Ponselku untuk melihat pesan yang dikirimnya.

_From : Kuroro  
05 : 23_

_Hei, Selamat Pagi! Apa kau sudah bangun? Maaf mengganggumu ^^ _

Apa yang ia Lakukan dengan mengirim SMS tidak penting itu? Tapi SMS tidak penting itu mampu membuatku berpikir sepagi ini. Berpikir untuk membalasnya atau tidak. Setelah cukup lama berpikir, Akhirnya aku memutuskan membalasnya.

**~ Kuroro POV ~ **

Kulihat adikku yang tidur disampingku. Aku tidak tau kapan ia pindah kekamarku, yang pasti ia merebut seluruh tempatku hanya untuknya dikasur itu. Saat Kulirik jam dinding. Ternyata masih Pukul 5 pagi. Oh tuhan, sekolah masih dimulai 3 jam lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Berolahraga? Tidak, aku tidak mau membangunkan ibuku. Menonton TV? Sepertinya lebih buruk. Mandi? Aku akan mati mandi sepagi ini dimusim dingin (Walaupun Author gak tau dijepang lagi musim apa). Diam saja? Yang benar saja, aku yang keren ini hanya diam saja menunggu kira kira 2 jam lagi untuk mandi.

Setelah lama berpikir, Aku pun menemukan Jawabannya. Ya, aku bisa mengirim SMS pada Kurapika dengan Nomor ponselnya yang baru kudapatkan dari Neon kemarin siang disekolah. Aku mengambil ponselku dengan sigap dan mengirim SMS padanya.

_From : Kuroro  
05 : 23_

_Hei, Selamat Pagi! Apa kau sudah bangun? Maaf mengganggumu ^^_

_From : Kurapika  
05 : 45_

_Sudah_

_From : Kuroro  
05 : 46_

_Sedang apa? Kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali?_

_From : Kurapika  
05 : 58_

_Tidak Tau, Tidak Tau_

_From : Kuroro  
06 : 10_

_Kalau begitu, aku mau menelponmu. Boleh kan?_

_From : Kurapika  
06 : 35_

_Terserah_

Yeay! Akhirnya aku bisa menelpon Kurapika. Tanpa mengunggu lama, aku langsung mengubungi Kurapika. Nada Sambung sudah terdengar, kini tinggal menunggu si pemilik mengangkat telepon-nya.

_"__Ya, Halo?"_  
"Kurapika! Ini Kurapika?"  
_"Hh, memangnya siapa lagi? Ada apa menelponku?"  
_"aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apa kau ikut Study Tour?"  
_"Sepertinya tidak"_  
"Kenapa?"  
_"Aku tidak punya uang"  
_"Bagaimana kalau aku yang membayari-mu. Aku sudah menabung untuk itu!"  
_"Tidak Usah, Aku sudah sering merepotkanmu"  
_"Aku akan bunuh diri kalau kau menolaknya"  
_"Coba saja, Huh"  
_"Kau kau menolaknya. Kau.. Hm, Kau suka padaku"  
_"Apa!? Hei.. apa harus aku jelaskan? aku bukannya menolak! tapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu terus! aku ingin.. blablablablabla"  
_Kuroro menjauhkan Ponselnya dari telinganya. Ia menunggu hingga Kurapika selesai bicara. Setelah dirasa aman, ia mendekatkannya kembali. "Hei, aku hanya ingin membantu. Aku ingin kau ikut, itu saja"  
_"Lalu?"_  
"Kumohon terimalah bantuanku"  
_"Hh, Baiklah"_ Kurapika menutup teleponnya.

Aku melihat jam dinding, sekarang sudah pukul 6.55. mungkin aku harus mandi untuk bergegas kesekolah.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Semangaaatt! Akhirnya Chapter 5 Completed! Huaa.. karena bikin fiction ini. Author jadi gak bisa Nyalain petasan banting bareng temen temen waktu tahun baruan. Tapi gapapa demi Para Readers tercinta yang Author sayangi *Readersnya langsung pada Muntah*

Audience : Emang petasan banting dinyalain ya thor? Setau gue dibanting

Author : Gak

Audience : Lah? Terus?

Author : Digoreng, terus ditelen

Audience : Yah, gak bisa dibakar thor? Gue lebih suka dibakar atau dikukus

Author : Bakar aja rumah lu sono, terus kukus aja sepatu sekolah lu

Audience : Oh, Oke! *Bakar rumahnya sendiri terus ngukus sepatunya*

Author&amp;All-Chara : Ngg... *Sweatdrop barengan*

Kuroro : Di **REVIEW** ya! *Kedipin satu matanya* (Kyaa! *FGnya langsung lebay* *Ditabok FG Kuroro*)

Kurapika : Kami butuh **REVIEW **dari kalian. Supaya si Author Garing ini mendapat suatu hidayah dan semangat membuat fic yang lebih berkualitas lagi! *Lambaikan tangan ke Readers* (FCnya lebay Juga *Digiling pake becak sama FCnya Kurapika* Author : Hey! Aku juga termasuk anggota FCnya Kurapika!)

Neon : **REVIEW **para Readers sekalian, sangat berarti untuk menyelamatkan kami semua!

All Chara + Author : Pokoknya kita Cuma mau bilang **REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Balasan Review !**

**Lin : Kamu tau Lin? 2 Fic ku yang terdahulu aja belum selesai. Jadi, nanti aja ya Requestnya^^. Btw, makasih ya udah promote-in fis ini, walau ke si Rekushi dengan gelar '-Sama' nya. dan aku sangat berterimakasih karena kamu masih mau me-review fict ini :3**

**Rekushi-Sama : Ah, kamu mah maunya ada gituannya o_O* aku bukan spesialis dibidang gituan x3. tapi nanti aku coba deh, tapi mungkin akan sangat sebentar. salam hangat balik aja yah :D**

**xXMokuMokoXx : Hentikan Moku, Kita berdua ini laki laki =_=" Aku benar benar malu *Blushing***

**A/N : kalau ada yang review hari ini. Author akan Update hari ini juga^^**


	6. Chapter 6 : Rencana Pembalasan Dendam

**Author : Kumi Kuruta  
Genre : Romance  
Chara : [Kurapika K, Kuroro L]  
Disclaimer : Togashi – Sensei**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC, OC, AU, Fem!Pika, Typo's (Maybe), Pairing KuroxFemPika.**

**Fanfic Ini hanya Fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan tempat, peristiwa, atau kejadian itu hanya kebetulan semata.**

**Untuk Para Readers Author ucapkan Happy Reading ^_^**

* * *

**( Chapter 6 : Rencana Pembalasan Dendam )**

**\- Are You My Prince? -**

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Hari dimana Kurapika dan teman temannya berangkat Study Tour. Semua siswa kelas X sudah berbaris dilapangan. Para wali Kelas mengurus kelasnya masing masing.

"Ohayou! Sekarang kita akan masuk ke dalam bus. Kursi terletak sesuai absen masing masing. Tapi karena Jimmy tidak ikut, Kurapika akan duduk dengan Kuroro. Leefa dengan Lisa, dan yang lain mengisi bangku dengan nomor absen satu nomor sebelum kalian. Contohnya, absen 18 menempati kursi absen 17 dan seterusnya" Jelas Bu Menchi.

"Apa? Aku, dengan Kuroro?" Tanya Kurapika sambil menunjuk Kuroro.

"Iya, kau duduk disebelah Kuroro" Jawab Bu Menchi.

"Huuh.." Kurapika masuk ke dalam Bus dengan malas.

Didalam Bus, Kurapika meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di kursinya. Ia berdecak malas melihat Kuroro yang sudah ada disampingnya sedang cengar cengir tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kurapika merasa risih dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kurapika. "Tidak apa apa" Jawab Kuroro. Kemudian Bu Menchi datang dengan membawa sebuah berita buruk bagi Kurapika. "karena Jimmy tidak ikut. Maka Syeraen yang menggantikannya dan menempati Kursi belakang" Kata Bu Menchi riang disusul oleh Syeraen yang berjalan menuju kursi paling belakang. Kurapika langsung diam membeku ditempatnya. Kuroro memperhatikan Kurapika dari tempatnya. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai paham apa yang membuat Kurapika menjadi takut. Ya, wanita itu, Syeraen. Kuroro menyentuh punggung tangan Kurapika lembut. "Eh!" Kurapika Refleks langsung menarik tangannya "Apa sih!" Lanjutnya. "Aku hanya menyentuh tanganmu. Apa tidak boleh?" Tanya Kuroro. "Tidak" Jawab Kurapika dingin. "Oh, Bagaimana kalau aku menciumu?" Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurapika. "KYAA!"

**PLAK!** (SFX gagal)

Kuroro mendapat hadiah tamparan lagi dari Kurapika. "Akh, Sakit" Ucap Kuroro pelan. Kejadian tadi telah mencuri perhatian seluruh penghuni Bus itu. Semua memperhatikan mereka berdua. Kurapika menundukan wajahnya karena malu, sedangkan Kuroro hanya menatap tajam semua orang yang memperhatikannya dan Kurapika. Beberapa saat kemudian suasana kembali menjadi normal. "Apa yang tadi kau lakukan?" Bisik Kurapika. Kuroro mengelus Pipi Kirinya "Aku hanya bercanda". "Tetap saja itu membuatku terkejut" Kurapika melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tertawa" Kuroro memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak tertawa, malah menamparmu kan'?" Ucap Kurapika. "Hm, Aku Minta maaf" Kuroro melembutkan nada suaranya. "Aku juga minta maaf. Sudah, jangan memelas seperti itu. Aku kasihan melihatnya" Kurapika mencubit pipi Kuroro. "Huh, Perilaku Neon sudah menular padamu" Ucap Kuroro dengan nada kesal. "Habis, wajahmu lucu dengan ekspresi itu" Kata Kurapika sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa.

Tepat pukul 06.30 Bus berangkat menuju tempat tujuan. Diperjalanan Kuroro selalu membuat Kurapika tertawa hingga Kurapika Lupa akan keberadaan Syeraen dibangku Belakang. Kurapika terlihat lelah tertawa dan meminta Kuroro menghentikan lelucon yang sebenarnya tidak begitu lucu. Lalu, kenapa Kurapika sampai tertawa seperti itu?

**~ Kurapika POV ~**

Fuah, aku merasa lelah sekaligus senang karena seseorang disebelahku ini. Seseorang Yang belum bisa kumengerti sampai sekarang. Dia adalah orang yang menghiburku sekarang, dan dia adalah orang yang sama yang aku tampar 30 menit yang lalu. Ya, dia adalah Kuroro Lucifer. Sepanjang jalan dia terus menceritakan leluconnya yang sebenarnya tidak begitu lucu. Tapi aku benar benar tertawa mendengarnya. Bukan karena aku kasihan padanya, tapi karena wajahnya saat menceritakan lelucon itu untukku. Saat kebanyakan orang menceritakan lelucon sambil memasang ekspresi ceria dan sedikit menertawakan leluconnya sendiri. Ia menceritakannya dengan wajah dan nada suara yang datar. Dan menurutku, itu adalah sesuatu yang lucu.

Aku sudah lelah tertawa, aku mencoba untuk menghentikannya "Kuroro, hentikan. aku lelah tertawa. Aku haus" Aku berusaha mengatur ulang nafasku. "Baiklah" Kuroro menghentikan leluconnya. Aku mengambil air ditasku lalu meminumnya. "Haa, aku haus sekali" Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri. "Ne, Kurapika. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang lucu dari leluconku. Apa menurutmu itu lucu?" Tanya Kuroro dengan wajah polos. "Tidak, aku tidak tau apa yang membuatku tertawa. Mungkin karena aku kasihan padamu?" Candaku. Kemudian Kuroro terlihat sedang berfikir, wajahnya lebih seperti anak berumur 5 tahun yang bingung mencari kemana ibunya ditengah tengah kerumunan orang. Entah kenapa, aku baru sadar kalau dia ternyata, manis juga. Ia menggembungkan pipinya karena sepertinya ia menyadari arti kata kataku tadi. Mungkin aku akan mencubitnya satu kali lagi, dan sepertinya. Aku mulai tertarik padanya.

Tanpa sadar, Aku memandanginya sambil melamun. Kini, ia sedang makan. Wajahnya bertambah lucu. Mungkin aku sudah gila sekarang, Aku tertarik pada lelaki yang disukai oleh Syeraen yang sejak dulu terkenal menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan walaupun itu menyangkut nyawanya dan nyawa orang lain. Ditengah lamunanku, ternyata Kuroro menyadari pandanganku. "Hei, kenapa? Kau mau?" Kuroro menawarkan makanannya padaku. "Tidak, aku tidak lapar" Aku segera membetulkan posisi dudukku. Lama kelamaan mataku terasa berat, aku merasa mengantuk dan terlelap tanpa aku sadari.

**~ Kuroro POV ~**

"Ini, Kurapika. Makan saja" Ucapku bermaksud menawarkan makananku. Tapi, mungkin kini aku terlihat idiot. Aku menawarkan makanan kepada seseorang yang sedang terlelap. _'Hm, sudah Tidur rupanya. Apa kau terlalu lelah tertawa?'_ Batinku. aku merapikan kotak makanku dan memasukannya ketasku. Kemudian kembali beralih pada Gadis manis disampingku. Aku mengelus pelan puncak kepalanya dan memperhatikan wajahnya, ia terlihat menikmati tidurnya. Wajahnya sangat manis dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

Aku bosan, 10 menit tanpa bicara dengan Kurapika ketika dia ada disampingku, yang membuatku ingin mengganggu tidurnya. Tapi, aku tidak ingin mendapat lebih dari tamparannya, setidaknya untuk hari ini. Beberapa saat aku terdiam, dan entah kenapa tanganku bergerak secara perlahan dan menerobos bagian belakang lehernya lalu mendekatkan jarak diantara kami. Kini, aku sudah merangkulnya. Aku menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku, dan Tanganku yang lainnya menggenggam lembut telapak tangan Kurapika. Tanpa sadar aku menyenderkan kepalaku dikursi dan memejamkan mataku. Entah apa yang telah aku lakukan, tapi aku menyukainya. Aku ingin terus berada diposisi ini.

Sialnya, do'a-ku tidak dikabulkan. Beberapa saat kemudian Neon datang untuk menemui Kurapika. "Kurapika!" Panggil Neon. Sontak aku terkejut dan langsung terbangun. "Sstt.. dia sedang tidur" Bisikku pada si rambut biru sambil melepaskan rangkulanku pada Kurapika. "Oh, Maaf" kata Neon "Lalu, kenapa posisi kalian seperti ini?" Sambungnya. "Eh! Hm, aku.. Hm.." aku benar benar tidak bisa mencari alasan. Dalam Posisi ini hanya ada dua alasan logis. Pertama, aku dan Kurapika sudah dalam Posisi ini sebelum ia terlelap. Dan salah satu dari kami yang melakukannya. Maka aku tidak menjawabnya.

"Hei, Jawab aku" ucap si rambut biru.

"Kau tidak perlu tau kan'?"

"Tapi aku ingin tau!"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Huh, Baiklah. Tapi aku ingin mencubit pipimu" Pintanya.

"Sekali saja! Jangan terlalu keras!"

"Iya, tenang" Lalu Neon mencubit pipiku "Uh, aku selalu gemas melihatmu"

"Sudah, sakit! Kembalilah kekursimu" Aku menyuruhnya kembali ke kursinya, Lalu diapun kembali dengan wajah puas.

Yah, aku selalu berperan sebagai anak malang yang menggemaskan kalau si rambut datang padaku. Aku melihatnya duduk dikursinya dengan sedikit tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan bosan. Aku sangat ingin menghindarinya karena selalu menahan merasa sakit ketika dia mencubitku.

.

( Skip Time )

.

**\- Are You My Prince? -**

**~ Normal POV ~**

Sudah hampir 2 jam Kurapika tertidur dikursinya. Kuroro lelah menunggunya bangun dari tidurnya. Akhirnya Kuroro membangunkan Kurapika. "Hei, Kurapika. Sudah sampai" Ucap Kuroro sambil mengguncang guncang tubuh Kurapika. Kurapika terkejut dan terbangun "Eh! Sebentar, aku akan bersiap!" kemudian ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia melihat hampir semua penghuni Bus menertawakannya. Kurapika berpaling kearah Kuroro "Kuroro!" Kurapika mencubit kecil lengan Kuroro. "Hei, sakit!" Protes Kuroro. "Aku Kesal! Karenamu, Aku jadi terbangun!" Ucap Kurapika sambil mencubiti Kuroro gemas. "Yasudah tidur saja lagi" Ucap Kuroro. "Aku tidak bisa tertidur lagi!" Kurapika melipat kedua tangannya.

Sementara itu, dikursi belakang ada Syeraen yang makin kesal melihat mereka berdua. Ia terlihat menakutkan sekarang, ia mencabik cabik bekal-Nya dengan sadis dipojok Kursi belakang. Ia seperti pembunuh yang kehausan darah. Dan sepertinya, ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Beralih ke kursi depan. Kurapika mulai menyantap makanannya. Sedangkan Kuroro hanya memandanginya sambil sesekali menjahilinya Hingga Kurapika selesai makan. Mereka sesekali bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Dua remaja ini saling tertarik, mereka telah jatuh cinta. Mereka telah menciptakan dunia mereka sendiri ditengah tengah teman sekelasnya. Hingga tidak terasa sudah 30 menit berlalu dan mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan bertuliskan 'Museum Sejarah'. Semua siswa turun dari Bus dan berbaris sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan.

Para siswa sibuk mencatat apa yang harus dicatat. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat kelelahan. "Baiklah, sekarang kita beristirahat disini. Lalu kita lanjutkan perjalanan 30 menit lagi." Ucap panitia Study Tour, Pak Netero. Semua siswa bergegas mengambil tempat beristirahat yang nyaman. Tak terkecuali Kurapika, Kuroro dan Neon. Mereka memilih duduk dibawah pohon rindang. "Nee, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" Ucap Kurapika kemudian bangun dari tempatnya. Tanpa mereka sadari Syeraen memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat Kurapika pergi sendirian dan mengikutinya.

Ditoilet, Kurapika masuk kedalam salah satu bilik. Namun, ketika keluar sudah ada Syeraen menunggunya didepan pintu biliknya. "Eh, S-Syeraen A-da apa?" Tanya Kurapika gugup dan melihat keadaan sekitarnya, Toilet sekarang sedang Kosong. "Hm, Kau masih ingat kan' apa yang kubilang di perpustakaan saat itu?" Syeraen balik bertanya. "Ehm, J-Jauhi Kuroro" Ucap Kurapika. "Ya, benar. Lalu, aku hanya ingin tau kenapa kau masih mendekatinya" Syeraen mendekat kearah Kurapika dan sudah menggenggam pisau ditangannya.

Kurapika mundur beberapa langkah hingga terpojok kedinding "Eh, Aku.. Aku hanya.." jawab Kurapika dengan kalimat yang putus putus.

"Jawab Kurapika, jangan membuatku menunggu"

"Aku, Aku.. hm.."

"Jawab aku! Cepat!" Kini Syeraen mengacungkan Pisaunya kearah Kurapika.

"Aku Menyukainya!" Jawab Kurapika Refleks lalu menutup mulutnya.

"Kau Perempuan Bodoh! Kau menyukainya? Dia hanya milikku! Jangan berharap kau bisa mendapatkannya!" Ucap Syeraen setengah berteriak lalu menancapkan Pisaunya di telapak tangan Kurapika.

"AAKH!" Kurapika berteriak dan meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tau Kurapika? Aku sengaja tidak mengganggumu selama ini karena aku ingin mengumpulkan seluruh amarahku agar aku tanpa segan segan bisa membunuhmu! Dengar itu Kurapika!" Syeraen semakin menancapkan Pisaunya.

"Akh! Syeraen, Kumohon. Jangan lakukan itu" Pinta kurapika.

"Aku rela mati. Kalau Kau juga mati!" Syeraen Menarik Pisaunya dari telapak tangan Kurapika lalu berniat menusukannya ke arah Kurapika "Mati kau Kurapika!"

"Tidak Syeraen!" Kurapika memejamkan matanya. Ketika Syeraen mengayunkan pisaunya, seseorang memukul tengkuknya dari belakang hingga membuatnya Jatuh dan menghempaskan pisaunya.

"Kurapika! Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Neon dan Kuroro bersamaan. "Tidak, aku hanya sedikit terluka.. Akh" Kurapika memandangi darah yang mengalir dari Lukanya. "Kau, Ternyata kau adalah gadis yang gila. Kau melakukan ini karena obsesimu yang bodoh itu!" Bentak Kuroro. "T-Tidak, Kuroro. Aku bisa menjelaskan ini.." Ucap Syeraen tergagap. "Apa yang mau kau jelaskan? Semuanya sudah jelas! Seharusnya aku yang menikammu dengan pisau!" Kuroro mengambil pisau yang digunakan Syeraen dan menodongkannya kearah Syeraen. "Tenang Kuroro, sebaiknya kita laporkan kejadian ini pada Pak Netero" Ucap Neon. "Bagaimana kalian bisa tau aku ada di..-" Kurapika tidak sadarkan diri sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kurapika!" Ucap Kuroro dan Neon secara bersamaan (Lagi). "Neon, Kau laporkan dan tunjukan video itu pada Bu Menchi, Pak Netero atau guru lain, aku akan menggendongnya untuk membawanya keluar dari sini. Dan Syeraen, Hm.. biar aku memanggil Momuru nanti untuk mengikatnya" Ucap Kuroro lalu menggendong Kurapika _Bridal Style_. "Baik" Kemudian Neon pergi untuk melaksanakan perintah Kuroro.

**~ Flashback ~**

"Kuroro, Aku ingin ke Toilet juga sebentar" Ucap Neon sambil berlari kearah Toilet. "AAKH!" Terdengar suara dari arah toilet wanita. "Heh? Suara apa itu?" Neon kemudian berlari kearah Toilet wanita dan menemukan asal suara tersebut. Ia juga melihat kejadian mengerikan didalam toilet "A-Ada apa ini? Aku harus apa? Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kurapika.." Neon terlihat bingung, ia berpikir sejenak lalu menemukan ide _'Aku harus merekamnya!'_ Neon mengeluarkan Ponselnya untuk merekam kejadian tersebut. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia memencet tombol Video dan merekamnya. Setelah dirasa cukup ia cepat cepat kembali dan berlari kearah Kuroro. "Kuroro! Kuroro! Gawat!" Teriak Neon dengan nafas tersenggal senggal. "Apa? Ada apa?" Tanya Kuroro. "Toilet..! Pisau..!" Ucap Neon panik. "Ada apa? Bicaralah dengan benar" Kuroro berusaha menenangkan Neon. "Di Toilet.. ada Pisau.. Kurapika.. Syeraen!" Ucap Neon dengan Kosakata yang berantakan. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti" Kuroro berusaha merangkai kata kata Neon. "Em, Lihat saja Video ini! Cepat!" Neon memberikan ponselnya pada Kuroro. Kuroro menyetel sesuatu di ponsel tersebut, beberapa saat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi Marah, Panik dan Khawatir. "Ayo! Cepat. Kita harus menolongnya" Tegas Kuroro menarik Tangan Neon dan Berlari kearah Toilet.

Di depan pintu toilet mereka sempat bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Syeraen terlalu berbahaya dengan pisau ditangannya. Tak lama kemudian Kuroro melihat kayu berukuran sedang di samping salah satu pintu bilik Toilet. Kuroro mengambil Kayu itu dan memukulkannya ke arah Syeraen tepat sebelum Syeraen sempat melukai Kurapika (Lagi).

**~ End Flashback ~**

"PMR! Aku butuh anggota PMR!" Teriak Kuroro yang sedang menggendong Kurapika. Beberapa siswa memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung dan ngeri karena melihat Kurapika ada dalam gendongan Kuroro dengan telapak tangan penuh darah yang masih mengalir. "Bawa dia ke Unit Kesehatan sekitar sini!" Ucap Bu Menchi yang sudah mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian terlihat seseorang yang sepertinya Pihak Museum yang datang dengan membawa Tandu darurat, mereka membaringkan Kurapika di Tandu itu dan membawanya dengan bantuan dua orang siswa anggota PMR "Ayo, lewat sini!" Ajak orang itu.

Setelah melalui beberapa lorong. Akhirnya mereka sampai ke Unit Kesehatan Museum. "Kyoko! Cepat, bawa masuk. Obati dia" Ucap salah seorang anggota PMR yang mengangkat Tandu, tidak berselang lama Kurapika sudah terbaring di kasur yang ada disana. "Kyoka, Ambilkan Kasa Balut lalu potong seukuran gulungan telapak tangannya. Biarkan aku yang membuat bantalan kasanya" Ucap Kyoko. "Tidak, Aku yang akan membersihkan dan mengobati Lukanya" Protes Kyoka. "Ah, Terserah padamu. Tapi cepat!" Tegas Kyoko yang mulai membuat bantalan Kasa. Beberapa menit melelahkan itu akhirnya berakhir juga. Dua anak kembar itu akhirnya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Beberapa orang mulai memasuki ruangan termasuk Bu Menchi dan Pak Netero, sedangkan yang lain mengintip dari luar. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Bu Menchi. "Cidera di telapak tangannya lumayang parah" Jawab Kyoko. "Ya, Tapi dia tidak apa apa" Sambung Kyoka yang berdiri disamping Kyoko. "Sekarang, dimana Syeraen?" Tanya Pak Netero. "Dia masih terikat diToilet Pak. Momuru menjaganya" Jawab seorang siswi kelas XC bernama Kanako. "Kami akan mengurusnya. Kau dan kau jaga Tempat ini dan jangan sampai ada yang masuk selain yang berkepentingan" Jelas Pak Netero menunjuk Kirei dan Rafto. "Baik, Pak" Ucap Mereka bersamaan. Pak Netero berjalan pergi untuk mengurus kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan Syeraen, para Siswa memberinya jalan untuk lewat. Pak Netero sudah keluar dari kerumunan para siswa. Tepat sedetik sebelum jalan menutup kembali Kuroro berlari menerobos jalan tersebut untuk melihat keadaan Kurapika. Namun, didepan pintu ruangan dimana Kurapika terbaring, Kirei dan Rafto menghadangnya. "Maaf, tidak boleh masuk" Kata Kirei. "Aku ingin melihatnya" Protes Kuroro. "Tidak bisa, ini perintah Kepala Sekolah" Ucap Rafto. Kuroro tetap tidak mau kalah "Tapi Aku ingin..-". "Kuroro.." Panggil Neon memotong kalimat Kuroro. Neon memandang Kuroro, Membuat yang dipandang akhirnya mundur dari tempat itu dan mencari tempat duduk di tempat lain.

"Aku benar benar tidak percaya.." Ucap Kuroro membiarkan poninya menutupi wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, semuanya sudah terjadi. Kau bisa menemuinya lusa disekolah" Balas Neon.

"Hn, Aku mengerti.."

* * *

**To be Continued**

Author : "Yipie! Akhirnya Author bisa Menyelesaikan Chapter 6 ini. Tadinya Author kira akan memakan waktu bertahun tahun" Lebay.

All-Chara : "Zzzz.." Ketiduran.

Author : "!h,, Koq PAd4 T!duR s!cH?" Alay Mode On.

All-Chara : "Kita cape tau, ada di fic lu yang membosankan ini"

Author : "Jadi, fic ini membosankan? Huaa! Padahal, Author udah susah payah mikirin Fiction ini!" Nangis sambil guling gulingan dijalan.

All-Chara : "Kita Gak Kenal Dia!" Nunjuk Author bareng bareng.

Author : "Hiks, Hiks.. yaudah deh. Author Cuma mau mengatakan..-"

All-Chara : "**REVIEW PLEASE!**"

Author : "Hei! Itu dialog Author! Kok dipotong potong sih? Kayak daging aja"

All-Chara : "Biarin"

Author : "Huee.. sekali lagi, **REVIEW PLEASE! **Karena, tidak ada semangat tanpa Review para Readers semuanya.."

* * *

BALASAN REVIEW!^^

Lin : Aku juga seneng bisa dibantu kamu :* Abaikan Moku.. Abaikan dia.. Anggap dia tidak ada.. Kamu gak kenal dia.. Dia gak pernah ada dikehidupan kita.. Dia hanyalah daun.. hanya DAUN!

Rekushi-Sama : Iya Iya-_- Chapter terakhir yaps! Jangan lupa tetep Baca and Review^^

CrimeSteven: Terus berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik yaw :3 *Hehehe* Lalu gimana tentang fict ini? gaje ya kak? Oh iya kak, jangan urusin Moku, Dia adalah Mitos.. Rumor.. Mengerikan.. Hindarilah..


	7. Chapter 7 : Kencan x Pernyataan Cinta

**Author : Kumoru – Kun  
Genre : Romance  
Chara : [Kurapika K, Kuroro L]  
Disclaimer : Togashi – Sensei**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC, OC, AU, Fem!Pika, Typo's (Maybe), Pairing KuroxFemPika.**

**Fanfic Ini hanya Fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan tempat, peristiwa, atau kejadian itu hanya kebetulan semata.**

**Untuk Para Readers Author ucapkan Happy Reading ^_^**

* * *

**( Chapter 7 : Kencan pertama x Pernyataan Cinta )**

**\- Are You My Prince? -**

Pagi ini diawali dengan cuaca yang masih dingin. Suasana terasa sunyi dengan suhu udara yang menusuk Tulang. Disuatu rumah terlihat Pertengkaran terjadi dipagi hari seperti ini. "Pasti Kau yang memakan coklatku!" Ucap pemuda bermata Hitam _Onyx_ kepada seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang sepinggang. "Tidak! Bukan aku" Si gadis kecil berusaha membela dirinya. "Bohong, pasti kau yang memakannya kan'?" Tanya Si pemuda. "Bukan! Ibu yang memberiku coklat itu! Aku tidak tau itu milik kakak!" protes si Gadis kecil. "Tetap saja kau yang memakannya! Kau sudah membohongiku". "Sudah, sudah. Apa apaan ini? Kuroro? Retz?" tanya Ibu mereka disela sela pertengkaran mereka. "Retz memakan Coklatku, Bu" Jawab sang kakak a.k.a Kuroro. "Oh, itu. Coklat itu ibu yang memberikannya pada Retz. Ibu kira, kau tidak akan memakannya" Jelas sang ibu. "Ah, ibu.. kenapa tidak tanyakan dulu padaku.." Ucap Kuroro dengan nada lemas. "Memangnya coklat itu untuk apa?" Tanya Retz. "Itu untuk Kurapika" Jawab Kuroro Frontal "Eh!" Kuroro menyadari kata katanya barusan. "Oh, Kurapika.. pacarmu itu. Beli saja coklat yang baru" Ledek Ibunya. "Dia bukan pacarku! Em, Dia sedang sakit. itu saja" Kuroro memalingkan wajahnya dari ibu dan adiknya. "sudah, sekarang lebih baik kalian bersiap sekolah" si Ibu mengingatkan. "Baiklah.." Mereka berduapun pergi bersiap siap sekolah.

Kuroro sudah selesai bersiap sekolah. Ia mengenakan _Blazer_ resmi SMA-Nya dan mengenakan satu _Earphone_. Sementara adiknya sedang memakai sepatu. "Aku berangkat, oh iya. Aku sarapan disekolah saja ya!" Ucap Kuroro sambil berlari. "Iya.. Hati hati" Ucap Ibunya dari dapur. "Iya bu" Kuroro memasukan Tangannya ke saku celananya lalu mulai berjalan ke sekolahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kuroro sudah di sekolah. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah. Suasana masih sepi, namun Kuroro menikmatinya. "Hmm... Hm.. Hm.." Kuroro berjalan menaiki tangga Menuju kelasnya sambil bersenandung kecil mengikuti alunan musik di _Earphone_-Nya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Benda jatuh dari kelasnya diikuti teriakan kecil seorang gadis. Kuroro berjalan menghampiri asal suara tersebut dan menemukan pemandangan yang tidak asing lagi baginya. "Ow, Sakit" Desah gadis yang sekarang ada dihadapannya. "Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Kuroro Datar. "Tidak apa apa" Jawab Gadis itu.

"Apa ini kegiatan rutin pagimu? Terjatuh dari Kursi lagi?"

"Ya, begitulah"

"Menaiki kursi untuk menekan tombol power Proyektor lagi?"

"Hm, Ya..."

"Sudah aku bilang, Pakai..-"

"Remote. Iya, aku tau. Tapi Remote-Nya tidak ada. Aku sudah mencarinya"

"Huh, Kau ini masih sama dengan dirimu yang kukenal hampir setahun yang lalu. Di belakangmu itu apa?" Tanya Kuroro menunjuk ke salah satu arah.

Kurapika berbalik dan melihat kearah yang Kuroro tunjuk. Ia menemukan benda kecil kotak berwarna hitam disana "Eh! Tapi tadi tidak ada" Kurapika menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita ke UKS" Kuroro menarik lengan Kurapika.

"Aku tidak apa apa. Untuk apa ke UKS?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Kau tidak ingin mengganti perban ditanganmu?"

"Ah, Iya" Kurapika menuruti Kuroro dan mengikutinya ke UKS.

Sesampainya di UKS. Kuroro membukakan pintu untuk Kurapika dan menyuruhnya duduk di salah satu Kursi di UKS "Tunggulah disini. Aku akan mengambil perban dan obat merah" lalu Kuroro pergi untuk mengambil barang barang tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali dengan perban dan obat merahnya. Kuroro berlutut dihadapan Kurapika lalu mulai membuka perlahan perban yang membungkus tangan Kurapika dan menggantinya dengan perban yang baru. "Selesai, Bagaimana?" Tanya Kuroro. "Hm, Tidak buruk" Jawab Kurapika. Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Kuroro memegang kedua tangan Kurapika dan menguncinya disamping kanan dan kirinya. "Eh!?" Kurapika terlihat kaget dengan perlakuan Kuroro padanya. Kuroro mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. "Eh! A-Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tanya Kurapika gugup. "Aku ingin menciummu. Apa kau mengizinkannya?" Tanya Kuroro. "Em..." Kurapika hanya bergumam dan memejamkan matanya. Sementara Kuroro terus mendekatkan wajahnya. Ketika bibir mereka hampir bertemu..

Sepuluh centimeter..

Lima centimeter..

Dua centimeter..

Terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu. "Permisi, apa ada orang?" Tanya seseorang itu. Kuroro dan Kurapika terhenyak, Kuroro menjauhkan lagi wajahnya dari Kurapika dan Kurapika berdiri dari Kursinya. "Iya, Masuk saja" Terlihat sedikit rona merah muda dipipi Kuroro, Namun Kuroro masih bisa menyembunyikannya. Seseorang itu tersenyum pada Kuroro. "Hai, Aku Bisuke. Eh!? Apa dia sakit?" Tanya Gadis berambut sewarna dengan Kurapika yang dikuncir dua ketika melihat wajah Kurapika yang memerah. "Iya, dia sedikit panas" Ucap Kuroro berbohong. "Oh, aku kesini hanya ingin mengambil beberapa barang" Jelas gadis itu. "Silahkan" Kuroro mempersilahkan Gadis itu untuk lewat dan mengambil beberapa barang. Gadis itu berjalan dan mengambil apa yang ingin diambilnya kemudian pergi "Terimakasih, maaf mengganggu kalian". "Tidak, tidak apa apa" Ucap Kuroro. Gadis itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.  
Dan Suasana kembali Hening untuk waktu yang cukup lama..

"Hm, A-Apa yang kau laku..-"

"Sudah aku bilang kan'? apa aku harus mengulanginya!?" Kuroro sedikit membentak memotong kalimat Kurapika.

"Aku mengerti, Maafkan aku.." Ucap Kurapika lirih.

Kuroro berbalik kearah Kurapika lalu memeluknya "Tidak, Maafkan aku" Kata Kuroro dengan nada datar. "Hei, Bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita berkencan?" Ajak Kuroro.

"Eh!? Kencan? Apa..-" Kurapika melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kuroro.

"Kumohon, Sekali saja" Pinta Kuroro.

"Hm, OK.. Baiklah. Kapan?"

"Nanti aku yang akan menjemputmu. Jam 4 sore?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Tapi aku tidak janji, aku harus meminta izin dulu"

"Hn, aku akan membantumu meminta izin" Ucap Kuroro sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Huh.. terserah padamu"

"Hm, Ayo kembali kekelas. Sekolah Sudah hampir dimulai"

**\- Are You My Prince? –**

Kurapika menghempaskan diri di kasurnya. Ia mungkin kelelahan dengan kegiatan olahraga yang pindah jam menjadi di siang hari karena gurunya yang memiliki keperluan. "Hm, Kuroro.. dia, mengajakku Kencan?" Kurapika menutup matanya, ia mengingat kejadian tadi. Pertama, Kuroro hampir menciumnya jika saja tidak ada gadis itu. Kedua, Kuroro memeluknya untuk ke-3 kalinya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Ketiga, Kuroro mengajaknya berkencan. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kurapika membuka matanya. Melihat jam dindingnya yang menunjukan pukul 13.45 dengan kesimpulan pekerjaannya akan dimulai 15 menit lagi dan dia belum bersiap siap. "Oh Tuhan, dunia ini tidak adil" Kurapika bergegas mandi dan bersiap siap untuk bekerja. Ketika sudah siap ia mulai berlari untuk menghemat waktu. Sayangnya, ia tetap terlambat. Kurapika berlari kearah toko kue kecil itu, Nafasnya tersenggal senggal. Ia mengatur nafasnya sebelum membuka pintu. "Selamat siang. Maaf aku terlambat" Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam Toko Kue itu. "Tidak apa apa. Duduklah dulu, kau terlihat kelelahan" Ucap Senritsu. "Iya, Aku agak kelelahan hari ini" Kurapika duduk diKursinya.

Sekarang sudah pukul 4.08, para pelanggan bergantian berdatangan melewati pintu masuk. Namun, Kurapika masih belum menemukan Kuroro. Kini ia berpikir bahwa mungkin Kuroro tidak datang. Kini toko kembali sepi, Kurapika duduk disalah satu kursi pelanggan sambil mengelap meja. Dan sesekali melihat kearah pintu masuk menunggu seseorang yang ditunggunya membuka pintu tersebut. Kurapika menghela nafasnya, Ia kembali mengelap meja itu. Hingga akhirnya ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang, Dia adalah Kuroro. Kurapika melepaskan tangan Kuroro dari lehernya "Bisakah kau tidak melakukannya lagi padaku untuk hari ini?". Kuroro melepaskan pelukannya "Maaf, aku terlambat" Ucap Kuroro. "Hm, Aku belum minta izin" Kurapika memandang Kuroro. "Baik, Baik. Aku yang minta izin" Kuroro berjalan kearah Senritsu. Senritsu yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Kuroro hanya bertanya "Ada apa Kuroro?". Kuroro menunjuk Kurapika "Aku ingin mengajaknya berkencan" Jawab Kuroro Santai, Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya menunduk malu. "Silahkan. Tapi jangan meninggalkannya terlalu jauh" Ucap Senritsu. "Terimakasih" Ucap Kuroro riang lalu kembali ke tempat Kurapika "Ayo" Ajak Kuroro menarik lengan Kurapika.

Kedua remaja itu menaiki sepeda untuk sampai ke pusat perbelanjaan. Dengan Kurapika duduk dibelakang tentunya. Perjalanan berakhir, ketika mereka sampai didepan gedung pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka berjalan masuk kedalam gedung tersebut menyusuri berbagai tempat seperti Area Permainan, Bioskop, dan lainnya. Mereka cukup bersenang senang. Hingga mereka mengunjungi sebuah Toko Es Krim di gedung itu. "Kau mau?" Tanya Kuroro pada Kurapika. "Terserah.. aku terserah padamu saja" Jawab Kurapika. Kuroro membeli Es Krim untuknya dan untuk Kurapika. "Eh, Tunggu. Biar aku yang memilih rasanya" Sergah Kurapika lalu mulai memilih varian rasa yang tersedia. "Aku ingin ini satu, dan yang ini" Ucap Kurapika berbisik pada pelayan toko tersebut "Tolong jangan beritahu dia apa rasanya" Pinta Kurapika. Si penjaga Toko hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk seolah setuju dengan apa yang diminta Kurapika. Beberapa saat kemudian, Es Krim yang dipesan oleh Kurapika sudah jadi. "Terimakasih, silahkan datang kembali" Ucap Penjaga Toko itu sambil memberikan dua Es Krim dalam Kotak pembungkusnya kepada Kurapika. "Ini, Untukmu" Kurapika memberikan satu Es Krim ditangannya pada Kuroro. Mereka mulai memakan Es Krim milik mereka masing masing. "Es Krim-mu Rasa apa?" Tanya Kuroro. "Eh, Rahasia. Tidak boleh tau!" Jawab Kurapika menutup kotak pembungkus Es Krimnya dan memakannya dengan hati hati agar tidak terlihat oleh Kuroro. "Baik, Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengatakannya. Tapi, aku pasti akan mengetahuinya" Ucap Kuroro.

Kurapika dan Kuroro kembali berjalan menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan untuk menuju pintu keluar. Mereka hanya terus diam tanpa berbicara satu katapun hingga akhirnya Kurapika bertanya "_Etto_, Kuroro. Kau tidak malu berjalan denganku?". "Kenapa?" Kuroro balik bertanya. "Aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang sedang mengenakan pakaian kerja. Sedangkan kau adalah, Murid populer yang.." Kata kata Kurapika terhenti ketika Kuroro mulai menatapnya dan memegang pundaknya. "Dengar, Aku, Kau, atau siapapun itu sama saja. Jadi, untuk apa aku harus malu?". Kurapika hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum sangat tipis, bahkan sampai tidak terlihat. "Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat sebentar? Aku agak kelelahan" Pinta Kuroro. "Hn, disana saja" Kurapika menunjuk salah satu tempat duduk yang tersedia dibeberapa lokasi untuk beristirahat. Kuroro mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangku itu disusul oleh Kurapika. Atmosfer hening mengelilingi mereka berdua. Dan Kurapika memecahkan keheningan tersebut dengan mencoba bertanya lagi. "Tapi, Kuroro Aku masih tidak menger..-" Kalimat Kurapika lagi lagi terpotong oleh Kuroro. Tapi bukan oleh Kata kata Kuroro melainkan dengan Ciuman Kuroro yang tiba tiba mendarat di bibirnya. Mata Kurapika membulat, ia tidak percaya kalau Kuroro akan benar benar menciumnya dan bahkan ditempat umum seperti ini. Kuroro memejamkan matanya dan mencium bibir Kurapika dengan lembut, sampai akhirnya ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"_Aishiteru,_ Kurapika. Aku Menyukaimu" Bisik Kuroro.

Kurapika membelalakan matanya "Eh!.. _Etto.._" Kurapika bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia menelan ludahnya "_D-Daisuki.._ Kuroro.." Ia menjawab dengan gugup dan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah.

Kuroro hanya tersenyum jahil "Vanilla dengan saus Strawberry?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Eh!? Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

Kuroro memutar kedua bola matanya "Tadi Aku kan'.."

"Ti-Tidak usah diteruskan!" cegah Kurapika.

"Apa aku salah melakukannya?"

"Setidaknya jangan menciumku ditempat umum"

"Haha.. Maaf, Maaf juga karena Aku melanggar batasan 17 Tahunmu itu"

"Tidak, Kemarin aku 17 tahun"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.."

"_Souka_.. lalu? Mau pulang? Sudah malam" Tanya Kuroro

"Hn.." Jawab Kurapika.

Kuroro mengantar Kurapika pulang kerumahnya. Setelah sampai dirumahnya. Kuroro mengantarnya sampai kedepan pintu lalu menciumnya lagi singkat. "Ke-Kenapa kau melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Kurapika dengan wajah yang memerah. "Setidaknya ini bukan tempat umum" Jawab Kuroro santai. "Huh, Dasar. Tapi, aku berterimakasih untuk Hari ini" Ucap Kurapika riang. "Hn, Aku juga" Kuroro memeluk Kurapika untuk beberapa saat "Aku pulang dulu ya.. sampai bertemu besok" Kuroro melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju sepedanya. "Hati Hati dijalan! Jangan seperti waktu itu" Kurapika melambaikan Tangannya. dan Kuroro mulai mengayuh sepedanya menerobos malam.

* * *

**The End**

YEAAAY! Seelsai.. Selesai.. Akhirnya selesai juga! Huaa.. Author sangat senaang! Terimakasih untuk yang maih setia membaca fic Author yang gaje ini. semoga kalian senang dan gak menuntut Author yang malang ini.. Arigatou Minna-San!^^ Thanks for Review, Salam manis dari Author!

Rekushi-Sama : Tuh keinginan mu, maaf hanya bisa seperti itu^^

Lin : Makasih udah tetep baca^_^ Jangan Kabur! Tunggu!

Moku : Huh!.. Iya iya, Aku kasian liat kamu, Daisuki Moku-Kun.. *Blushing* *Kaburr!* Thanks buat review gak jelasnya -_-


End file.
